


永遠という名の幻を君と見ていたい

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: ynsd合集
Relationships: Yonezu Kenshi/Suda Masaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 05/2018

十月时米津忙得没有一点家里蹲音乐人的样子，就成了一个不蹲的普通音乐人，红得发紫忙得转圈的那种，今天拍新A写明天杂志取材后天广播放送。偏偏这段时间还同时要准备fogbound，以至于他的神秘boy人设岌岌可危，好像再多露几次面就要轰然倒塌。不过话又说回来，其实他不怎么在乎人设，只当是一个空壳，既不能卖碟子又不会帮他写歌。要说忙起来有什么不好，无非是少了几句和友人的闲聊。

灰青MV公开两天后他终是忍不住忙里偷闲，点开LINE一个个戳着头像。不巧的是大家都忙，wowaka和松本说有live，常田说有新专的打ち合わせ，米津只好窝在沙发里深深陷入委屈的泥沼。所幸他长得高，在被淹得没影之前终于等来川谷一条回复，红圈白字的1像一根长长的稻草。

川谷本也是一样忙，主业是网红推主副业是艺能界社交而且还要兼职乐队主唱，每天check日历才知道今天是哪个团的live。忙碌boy看了一眼日程表，惊喜地发现晚上没事，又想到一个月没见米津，而且tour开始后也不知道下次约饭约酒又是什么时候，便爽快地答应下来。

SNS都炸了，当事人竟然一脸事不关己地在这里喝酒。川谷端起杯子打趣，见米津只笑不应，又自顾自吐槽起来：谁想得到你会找个演员，还偏偏是日本第一忙。米津还是没抬头，情绪藏在刘海后面不看对方，只说这样出其不意不也挺好的吗，尾音带一个小小的感叹号，挑起一些得意的味道。

米津くん每次一提到菅田就嘴角带笑。川谷好几次想这么说，每次都是话堵到嗓子眼了又咽回去差点噎到，说到底友谊来之不易，就因为追星那点事摇摇欲坠，不值得。

日本第一忙的演员再一次引爆SNS时另一位当事人是山崎，电视上在放最终话的时候米津又在外面喝酒，等回到家才看到有人转推到自己主页，既有截图也有录屏。米津看了好几条，只觉得菅田真的很适合吉他。他又想起自己从关系者席看菅田唱歌的样子，明明只乖巧地站直在话筒前，每一个音节却都传达着不羁的热情。

米津喜欢听菅田唱歌也喜欢他唱歌时露出的每一个充满感染力的表情，喜欢看菅田弹吉他也喜欢他弹吉他时不经意流露出的认真神色，所以他把目光钉在人身上观察得仔细，菅田每唱完一首都会冲着观众席笑，眉眼弯弯把人迷得神魂颠倒，和电视番组里大家见惯了的笑容很像。耳畔爆发出女孩子们掐着嗓子的尖叫，米津暗自感叹菅田不愧是上惯了舞台的人，能游刃有余地接住这么大一片刺眼的爱。

是呀，爱都是刺眼的，像盛夏时节从四面八方涌来的热浪；喜欢才是明亮的，是阵雨过后拨云见日融化在风里的阳光。可是菅田究竟喜欢热浪还是阳光，米津不知道也不敢知道。

后来川谷和米津一起去看偶像时才意识到他追菅田不是追星，和电影先行公映的首日舞台挨拶底下尖叫的小姐姐们不一样。

米津饭BUMP十来年一场演唱会也没看过，理由是生怕自己稍微靠近一点会碰坏神仙乐队周身无形的光环。追星是这样的吗，身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着或明亮或刺眼的灼热温度。

他偶尔在推上看到诸如“能和爱豆拉近距离的人，那都是上辈子拯救了地球”之类的话，迷弟迷妹们共鸣很深，点赞转推旁边的数字每隔几秒飞快地往上跳。米津向来不信这种话，浇灭梦想的句子怎么会可信呢。他学生时代曾有段时间终日思考如果存在来生转世自己绝对要和藤君共演，可是他这辈子大概是没有机会拯救地球了。（那个时候他还是普通的疯狂迷弟，多少要做一些苏苏的梦，也没像现在一样怂怂地望着神仙只觉不可接近。）

所以他第一次看见活生生的那四个人走上舞台时，PATHFINDER第一个音出来他只觉得全身的情绪都翻滚着往头上涌，差点就把双眼当作出口了——真的只差那么点，是四指遮在眼前时指缝的宽度。

或许当局者永远是后知后觉的角色，只模糊地认定那种眼睛被点亮的感觉和饭乐队有点像，米津也不好说自己看BUMP和看菅田的目光有什么不一样，色调明艳又错综复杂的印象一次次把宫泽贤治的诗从回忆里调出来，他只好一遍遍地念，人啊银河啊修罗啊海胆啊，宗教风的恋爱，青色的拥抱冲动，不可思议的心象宙宇，至上福祉万象同归*。反正都是站在台下往上看，看到的也都是从头到脚的流光溢彩灿烂辉煌，喜欢偶像的人应该都知道，就是那种，在一个人身上看到整个银河系的感觉，毕竟菅田演技太精，单是往摄像机前一站便已然包罗万象。

PLAY偷跑的那个周二米津去了家门口车站旁的塔店，本打算去新宿的那家，想想那边人太多实在挤不过来。网购其实很方便，可他只觉得头脑中有个朦胧的念想，店头的菅田くん是什么样子，是不是和他在屏幕里在舞台上一样惹来顾盼的目光？

他特意挑了上午人不多的时间去，打扮得像个可疑人士，甚至感到些许刺激，心态颇似八年前去买COSMONAUT的那般小鹿乱撞。结账时他东张西望瞟到了自己的名字，Lemon刚发售一周仍然卖得火，连BOOTLEG都被重新摆到前排，占了旁边另一排货架的抢眼位置。这事说来也滑稽，米津玄师走进唱片店里竟然最后才注意到自己。他又低头瞥一眼手里的CD，一定是因为这水色太明亮抢眼了，他想，菅田于他就是障目的那片叶，从此连目光都要跟着青翠的苍色跑。

追星是情感的单行道，一旦遇上相向而行的情况（虽然发生这种事的几率堪比拯救地球），只能进退两难地堵在路中央，否则交通事故一声轰响，终是做不回普通朋友，两败俱伤。米津向来小心翼翼，偷偷摸摸去电影院看菅田总要挑后排，连挑个口罩都谨小慎微生怕功亏一篑，他怎么敢把油门踩下去，更不消说让对方砰一声撞过来。

CUT取材结束后米津转头轻声问菅田要不要去喝一杯，后者便撂下经纪人跟他走了。菅田本来也不太能喝酒，在变得神智不清蹦出大阪方言之前急匆匆跑去门口自贩机买了牛奶，顺便站在暖红的灯笼边听了一会儿呼呼的冷风。五分钟后他顶着被吹乱的发型重新出现在米津视野里，把两瓶牛奶放到桌上，脱下外套说外面真冷。米津看他衬衫穿得单薄，藏在刘海后的眼睛眨巴两下，又想起电影里看到的身体线条。他接过菅田的外套放到身旁的座椅上，恍惚地觉得这就是菅田抵抗世界的城墙——菅田くん这么闪闪发光的人，如果不用砖瓦把光芒严丝合缝地遮好，肯定难免受伤；而且如果菅田くん有城墙，就算自己加速撞上去，也不会把人伤到。

酒精令人头脑发热，这是个圆滑的好理由，所以米津只觉得脸颊一烧，咬牙闭眼踩下了油门——“就是...今后还想和菅田くん合作”——而结局远不如他预想的那般惨烈，既没有撞击轰响，更没有车毁人亡。

“好呀，因为和米津さん一起真的很开心。”

米津看见菅田嘴角踩着最后一个音节往上挑，深棕色的眼底有情绪溢出来，和落进去的柔和灯光混在一起，满满的都是暖色调。原来菅田くん的城墙是软的啊。米津想到令人鼻尖发痒的干燥棉絮，柔软的城墙，他又在心里重复一次，泥足深陷的感觉或许也是这样。

*宮沢賢治『春と修羅』（抄了几句xjb翻的）


	2. 10/2018

灰青一周年正好赶在米津和菅田都忙到恨不得一天能有三十六小时的那段时间，所以他们都没怎么上心。这些事情上粉丝永远比他们热心得多，日历上标满了红的绿的蓝的纪念日，成天数着日子盯着播放量，然后在网上自嗨过年。可是到他们自己那边，这天只是平淡无奇地过掉了，淹没在周而复始的很多相似的日程表里。毕竟工作忙起来就连对象也是不存在的。

后来Flamingo的MV解禁，工作长弧如菅田当日晚间十一点半才终于躺在自家床上给男朋友增加了1个卑微的再生数。他随便截了一帧红衣舞男发过去，白色气泡里一行字，好色气。两秒后消息变成已读，三秒后屏幕另一头发来气泡，菅田くん总算下班啦？菅田回，是啊又忙到好晚好晚，还加上一个梨花带雨的贴图，仿佛今天也受到了马内甲的日程压榨。

这样的撒娇可以划归在菅田偶尔无意识的职业病里，他们业内把这个病通称戏精。但米津觉得十分受用，毕竟这样的菅田总是难得一见，你对着屏幕脑补一个可爱语气，怎么可能不落水。

然而尽心尽责的马内甲当然不知道自己无辜背了个锅，他几天后跟菅田说，又有活干了，和漂亮妹妹一起演新剧。当时菅田在车上玩手机，眼睛都没抬一下，哦了一声没太在意。直到次日台本被塞到怀里了，才产生一点开机在即的实感。

虽说忙的时候男朋友不存在，不过说到底还是要维持恋爱关系，闲下来的话总要尽量见缝插针。情报解禁前一周菅田终于久违地获得一点空闲，把没念完的第一话台本往沙发上一甩，指尖在手机屏幕上啪啪啪地戳，和米津速速约了时间地点。

菅田仰头喝掉玻璃杯里剩下一半液体，悄咪咪透露人设，米津听完用超惊喜地语气重复了一遍，哇，美术老师耶。菅田啪一下把玻璃杯倒扣，点点头说，不过我不会画画，这种角色反倒是米津くん比较合适吧。米津就笑，我可不会教。

诶～明明教小朋友唱歌都教得很好。菅田放慢语速拖长音差不多就是被米津灌到有点晕的状态了，可米津自己常常是越喝越冷静。不过这也不算什么好事，毕竟越冷静又越容易心动，接下来的剧情显而易见，和往常的每次都是一样的展开，要把人扛到床上去。

而米津每每往床头柜里摸，总会回想起尴尬的第一次。

当时他们也是吃饭聊到深夜，跟店主叔叔打完招呼刚压上大马路就开始纠缠。亲上头了，菅田就抽一只手难耐地往下面探。米津私服裤子宽版多，要摸进去都很容易。当时他们好上没多久，还是春天，夜里有点凉，直到风冷飕飕缠到腰上了，米津才从天地玄黄的混沌里回过神，从腕处捉住菅田不安分的手，把人往黑漆漆的窄巷里带。嗨嗨嗨，菅田くん，醒一醒。

黏糊糊的低音炮在菅田耳边呼暖风，他委屈，抬眼看米津。两个人抓着手，下半身贴在一起，面面相觑。酒店开房肯定是不可能的，情人旅馆又鱼龙混杂，乱七八糟的人多了他们都嫌弃。灯很暗，表情什么的都看不清，这样尴尬对视几秒后菅田好像终于清醒一点了，打破沉默开口问，去你家还是我家。

我家吧，近，而且你家楼下摄像机多。

真的很近，只要拐两个十字路。他们在黄白的路灯底下拉拉扯扯总算摸到公寓门口，又迫不及待靠在玄关墙上亲了一通。可是等到衣服扒得不剩什么了，滚上床才发现情事经验贫瘠的只闷不骚音乐人由于太久没有对象而且前半夜常常不在家因此床头柜里并不会常备套。

菅田顿时觉得更委屈，他原本伏在米津腿间，现在情绪落下来，只能不高兴地爬上去咬他耳垂。米津一串耳坠都没来得及摘，觉得嘴唇贴上来暖呼呼的还有点痒。可是做还是要接着做。菅田头毛蹭了两下米津颈窝，软绵绵地说，用手吧。

一周后米津收到一个巨大快递，一头雾水地回想最近进行了什么网购活动，想半天没有，拆开一看是箱安全套，还很有心地安排了不同款式和味道。他盯着那箱东西看了好半天，觉得自己交了个不得了的对象，用做一次就连尺寸都知道了。

可是二人见面次数真的很少，大半年过去了还是没用完，米津现在拉开抽屉伸手摸到的还是当时那一箱里的，心生感动的同时有点惭愧。他口手并用地撕掉包装戴上，有意把顶进去的动作放得很轻。菅田倒吸一口气，哼了两声甚至有些许不满，米津くん好慢，这样还不如给我骑。米津当然不答应的，欺身压过去吻，又拨开耳旁的碎发吹气。听话，工作都这么忙了，还是不要太激烈的好。


	3. 11/2018

最初米津饭上菅田，和迷弟心态很像。感情突如其来，没有铺垫也没有预告，盛夏一场倾盆大雨浇到头上，情绪都哗哗跟着溢出来。

那时候米津还没有爆红到国民级，也不像现在这么social，偶尔在家闲得慌，自作主张要和宝贝沙发锁在一起，长腿一伸，啪一下拉开啤酒拉环，翻来覆去地补多拉马和映画。快递小哥隔三差五送来各种DVD，大量包装盒七七八八在地上堆成叠叠乐。菅田演技永远在线，这一点很让路人粉欲罢不能，剧情轻易把人抓住，你忍不住跟他撇嘴跟他笑跟他一起挑眉毛，坑边观望的路人从此被拉进坑底。一个多月下来米津看得眼花缭乱，夜里闭上眼浮出来的都是菅田几十个角色，简直就是正值盛年的20代迫不及待开始适应休闲养老的状态。

米津本是没有什么杂志爱好，家里那些也都是有自己在里面的，饭了菅田之后才开始网购各种有表纸啊卷首特集的那种。他一页页翻过独占十几P的巨大照片，突然觉得十六七岁时同学私藏漂亮姐姐杂志的时候可能也是这样的。其实米津在那个年龄里都没翻过几本36D写真，时至今日才填补上迟到十年的刺激心态。

不过现在饭艺能界偶像的，还是要有一技之长才不会轻易自闭，如果想被爱豆注意到，还必须是很长很长的一技之长。米津也是凭这点技能才一拍即合地把菅田拉去荡秋千，并在大hit之后一跃成为粉头，半个月里SNS上满是双方迷妹炸成打上花火的声音。

也就是从那以后，米津才意识到自己的迷弟属性逐渐变质。

——追星本来就是个很好的理由，轻描淡写说一句喜欢都不要紧，最多只会被当成是亮出粉籍；一寸寸挪到人家面前也没关系，饭们都很理解的。谁不想和爱豆拉近距离呢，一到抽票的时候哪家不是哭天喊地转发锦鲤，何况业界追星追到卖身的都有不少，更不用说合作的了，简直多如牛毛。

所以米津追菅田都没人太在意。粉丝视角看过去是追星的那个追，圈内朋友全当是求合作的那个追，只有他自己心里掖着的是暗恋的那个追。

暗恋的那个追当然是没有追星的那个追那么容易。初秋到冬末天气降温又回暖，其间米津与各种朋友约饭几十回，偶尔被问到与超有名艺能人同框的感受。他歪头回放那些画面，每想一遍都觉得像做梦，在电视屏幕和电影荧幕上看到的菅田くん当时真的活生生在冲自己笑耶。他就这样酝酿很久，像是掰手指数了心跳，数到第八百下才终于攒足了勇气开口。但哪里有人刚见面屈指可数的几次就要提交往的？所以到底还是有点犹豫，不愿意将朋友关系付之一炬，便也没能摆脱给自己留后路的狗血剧情：他决定喝到半是酩酊了再讲，这样就算把人吓到还能拿一句冗談だよ把这件事盖过去。

米津深吸一口气说，菅田くん，要不要和天才交往，然后眼光怯怯地试探过去。

不出所料菅田被吓一跳，笑着问米津くん大丈夫？双眼弯弯的，明黄色的灯光落进去，亮晶晶的很漂亮。米津晕乎乎跟着菅田笑，我认真的哦。

他哪里想得到菅田直接答应了。倒也不是不行，如果米津くん不会担心见面时间太少的话。

要不是两情相悦，怎么会有人这么容易就答应了的？米津擅自这样以为，欢天喜地改掉了LINE的备注。然而酒精毕竟让人昏头，米津次日中午醒来时果然把昨夜的对话忘得一干二净，习惯性看消息的时候才瞥到菅田名字后面加的小心心，羞耻万分以为自己梦里疯了，立刻给改了回去。

结果当晚菅田先发来了可爱牛奶自拍附带小心心表情，米津顿感信息量巨大，从脑海边边角角扒拉前一天夜里的零碎细节，已读五分钟后才东拼西凑整理出一个模糊的前因后果。而此时的菅田已经先气爆炸了：米津くん竟然也会已读不回？？？

米津这才恍恍惚惚地想，这样差不多算是追到手了吧。

从此米津由粉头升格为男友，可以说是正主钦点的货真价实男友粉了。

有了对象之后你或多或少变得有点黏人，今天想听听声音明天想见一面，比粉丝心态更加热切。可是菅田比米津那些搞乐队的朋友还忙上五十倍，米津无人可黏，又不敢打扰，只好乖乖蹲在家里追多拉马，等对方来约。菅田当然没空来找他，每周LINE聊上两句有的没的都算很好了，所以米津这谈恋爱与网恋无异，日常仍然只能找（他单方面以为的）亲亲天降幼驯染谈天说地吹他们的偶像团。

天降幼驯染问他，怎么从没见你找男朋友玩。米津嘴角垮垮脑袋垂垂，他在片场吧，不然就是番组宣传，或者拍写真，还有杂志取材。

天降幼驯染暴汗，你连他今天具体干什么都不知道？米津顿时受到一万点伤害，黏不到男朋友就算了，好朋友竟然也来捅一刀。他闷一口酒，眼里一点点光都灭掉，万分惆怅地说，我又不是他马内甲，我们都两个月没见了。声音黏糊糊，语气也萧瑟凄凉。

天降幼驯染闻言一时语塞，想着自己交女朋友也不至于两个月见不到面，于是感到无比同情。他摇摇头又拍拍米津的肩，别太难过了，要不来看gesu吧？

可是gesu的歌也无法在米津面前变出一个菅田来（并不是说gesu不好），最后米津还是耐不住，在家孤苦伶仃喝酒壮胆了，半夜发消息过去，好想见菅田くん，附带与他人设不符的可爱表情求约会。

菅田躺在床上看到爆笑，手机掉下来差点砸脸，脑内幽幽浮出一句自带旋律的词，あなたに会いたい，小朋友声音拖得好长好可爱，他突然有点想听米津唱辣椒。

于是约了深夜，吃火锅唱K。

米津感叹，菅田くん好忙。菅田正从锅里捞菜吃，没抬头，只含糊地应，嗯嗯嗯，好忙好忙。米津撒娇，我啊，想菅田くん好久。所以我这不是在你面前了吗。菅田这才放下筷子抬头看米津，好像还被蒸腾的白气烧得有点脸红。二人中间被冷落的可怜肉片咕嘟嘟在锅里滚。

去卡拉OK又轮到菅田撒娇，米津くん的歌真的好难唱，都像辣椒这么可爱该多好。米津眨眨眼觉得无辜，录灰青的时候你都没说难唱。菅田腹诽，初见就说那种话，合作肯定要打水漂吧，但还是改口选了很甜很甜的句子，还不是因为喜欢。米津吃了一嘴糖，双眼都难得地露出来，像活过来了一样炯炯有神放光，早前受到的一万点伤害立刻被治愈。

再后来二人上床，还是因为喝酒上头。酒精不会让你想睡一个人，但会给你把他睡了的勇气。不过米津最初劝酒倒也并没有动机不纯就是了，毕竟他们都不算太主动的类型。

酒精不仅上头还有点上脸，菅田眉稍垂一点眼睛眯一点眼角红一点，看起来茫然又乖巧，软绵绵往米津身上挂。除了可爱米津都找不到别的形容词，头一偏正好瞥见他耳尖也泛红，脑中砰一声仿佛心脏爆炸。

拉扯到家里之后米津直接从侧面压上去吻，一手扣在对方后颈，吐息从耳后滑到颈侧，再然后喉结和肩窝。菅田被蹭得痒了，轻笑两声，抬手揉乱他头毛。米津也没太在意，亲吻游到胸前更用力地舔吮。菅田不自觉往下伸手去解他裤带。米津本来心疼不愿意他咬，不过菅田还是俯下身了，抬眼望过来的目线迷蒙地泛光。米津咽了口唾沫，把菅田翻过来压到床上，撕掉安全套包装，沾了液体的晶亮手指从背后绕过去探向更深的领域，动作不紧不慢，只耐心等身下的人说好。

菅田尽力不出声，可觉得还是有点疼，难耐地小声哼哼，米津听了就把动作放得更轻。菅田趴着，脸埋进枕头上羞赧难当，当然是不想自己说好，可是见米津几根手指玩他半天却仍没有要进来的意思，最后只能自己开口，小小声说，嗯，可以了。米津于是从背后把人捞起来，又探身去吻他唇角，将哼声都堵回去。下面进去也很慢很慢，腰上动的幅度都小心翼翼。

然后碰撞声喘息声和液体滴答下来的水声都变得甜腻，呼吸终于不再完整了。

醒得早的是菅田，下面还隐约有点难受，眉心一皱委屈得要死，扭头看米津还在睡，便伸脚趾戳过去，腿不够长只碰到小腿上。他蹬了好几脚米津才动一下，还没醒，翻个身过来长长的手臂又搭到他腰上，仿佛是要拉他一起爆睡到天崩地裂海啸山洪的意思。菅田翻个白眼（米津超爱的那种），委屈变成怒火一点点烧起来。被睡的是我耶，呜呜，做爱哪里有爱，我不要爱了。

但显然没能说不爱就不爱。他有这～么大只耶，还这么可爱。

米津拿小号在推上搜repo，觉得比起自己还是菅田比较可爱，但仍是捧着手机勾了嘴角嘿嘿笑。当时菅田在外面庆功宴，直到深夜两点半才发消息过来说，我这边结束了哦。米津原本在隔了两个街口的对面店里等，看到屏幕亮起来又立刻赶到夜深人静的大马路上和他对象约会。一串repo举到菅田面前说，好羞耻啊。

可是我超喜欢的哦。菅田笑起来把黑灯瞎火的夜色都点亮，撞进米津怀里揽着脖子踮脚把人亲了一嘴。


	4. 12/2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 健人side，和ynz关系不大

健人在缓缓前进的电车里拉着扶手摇摇晃晃低头刷推，拇指在屏幕上划拉一下又一下，忽然捕捉到近旁传来的一声suda，于是反射性地停住手指抬起脸。

旁边站的是两个看起来还算干净的男孩子，看制服似乎是来自前一站附近的高中。其中一个满脸难以置信，语气更是画出来一个巨大问号：你说的是我想的那个菅田吗？另一个用力点点头说，真的，我也想不到原来他也可以。

健人出于好奇侧过耳。

男孩无意地挠了挠发旋，又接着说，杂志不知道被老妈收到哪里去了嘛，就随手拿了本我姐的，按说时尚杂志不是应该有不少女性吗，可是那本里面真的好少，要么是正好截到胸部以上只能看脸的，要么是完全没有特色的全身照，周围还圈出来了一堆配饰什么的，没法看啊，反倒是卷首特集二十几P的菅田拍得各种花样，最后还是将就了。

诶——意外。什么感觉？

这样说可能有点奇怪，但其实还不错哦。

哦，好像确实会有那种，倒也不是说自己是gay啦，但多看两眼之后还是会对那样的气质没有抵抗力，对吧？

对对对，嘛，就还挺奇妙的……

果然是在说那方面的事啊。健人小幅度地摇头，长长呼一口气，有点无奈。在电车上偶然得知当代男子高中生对着你家哥哥的照片自渎，是怎样一种感受？他才不愿意想这种问题，更不可能跟他哥分享这一尴尬佚事，便也没再听下去，只继续划开锁屏刷推。

健人也不是不能理解成长期的生理冲动，说到底哪个男孩子不是这么过来的呢，只不过他并没有对着男性打过炮就是了。

此时碰巧刷到3A片场新图释出，他难得地盯着屏幕和老师对视了好一会儿，但横看竖看仍然看不出那两个男孩子指的是怎样的气质。说起来这样的图完全无法让人产生强烈到冲上头的想要进去的欲望啊。

健人又想到大学期间和女朋友刚好上的时候，有一次准备去约会，自己特地起早打理了半天，神清气爽正要走向玄关，撞见他哥刚起床，睡眼惺忪头发蓬乱，一句“我出门啦”才刚吐出前两个音，就被扯着手腕拉回了房间。

是约会吧？

嗯。

这时候他哥看起来已经完全没了睡意，歪着脑袋目光像扫描机一样从上至下打量着健人说，想不到我的衣服也能搭出如此地味的风格啊，反过来说你也是很厉害。然后又把人拽到衣柜边上，塞过来几条衣服。快换掉啦，这样穿真的不行，我是你女朋友的话肯定要嫌弃。

不是说女孩子的心思都很难懂的吗，你怎么这么懂的。健人抱着那堆衣服腹诽，耳旁还回荡着嫌弃的语气，一时竟生出了被姐姐说教的错觉。虽然也仅仅那一瞬而已。

或许他们指的就是，会让人产生此类错觉的气质？

健人再次感叹身内目线和路人印象果然还是太不一样了。非要说的话，菲利普那样的倒还勉强可以算作半个女朋友。

一起住的那段时间他哥偶尔在各种番组里被问起他的事，一来二去健人的人设就变成了当红演员家里优秀能干会做家务的田螺弟弟，爆料机属性则更是不言而喻。

后来也会被问到哥哥私下里是怎样的。

私下里啊……

他那些圈内朋友们爆出来的可爱的方面也不是没有，不过说实话健人面前的菅田还是作为哥哥的气质更多一点。而这也是W kento的培养感情的共同话题之一。健人知道他哥对山崎其实也很偏向于监护人的心态，和他看自己时的兄长视角没有太多本质差别。所以说健人和山崎之所以合得来，最初就不仅仅只是因为名字一样。最后二人也顺理成章培养出了令众多迷妹稀里哗啦掩面捂嘴的兄弟情，手机里甚至还存着当时的2shot。

但这只是一方面。

撇开他自己的印象，健人大概也能想象得到，如果说他哥会在什么人面前撒娇，应当那种有点年上但又不能太有前辈压迫感的对象。

始料未及的是，后来还真就被爆出了年上对象。本人表示拒绝回应一切小作文，但健人还是知道几分的，尽管他并没有关心过他哥的感情生活。可是他哪来的女朋友啊，八卦杂志一定不知道（又或者知道的也装作不知道）那些都是他姐妹。

兄弟之间的确很少提及恋爱话题。就连此前健人和女朋友三日一小约五日一大约的酿酿酱酱热恋期，菅田也不常问起他的恋情进展。只在两个人面对面吃饭的时候，健人才偶尔有一句没一句地吐槽，女孩子真的好难懂。

好难懂。她们会记好多好多纪念日，会正话反说和心口不一，有着和直男完全不一样的审美，还有让人分不清真假的口癖。

所以说恋爱真的好麻烦。

——话题总是以此作结，而菅田常常会补上一句，你有时间谈就知足吧。

临近年末时健人回了趟实家，而后又折回东京久违地找他哥玩。

很忙吧？

还好吧。

他哥拿出一罐朝日在他眼前晃了晃问，喝吗？

怎么觉得你突然变得好喜欢啤酒？

可能偶尔也需要酒精吧。

被谁带起来的习惯吗？

菅田闻言愣了两秒才弯起眼笑，算是吧。

健人心说果然有鬼，是那个人啊。

其实他哥后来一脚伸进隔壁圈认识的朋友他都不很了解，但这并不妨碍他看出几分不对劲。之前自己站在底下看他哥在台上比划着说那个人这么大只这么可爱。当时健人听着后排传来一阵阵的kyakya在心里笑，饭们一定觉得说他可爱的你更可爱吧。

于是健人一针见血地问，喜欢？

才没有啦你别乱讲。菅田连忙摆手，从茶几上抓起台本把书页翻得哗哗响拿来挡脸。健人噗一下笑出声，绕到人身后，手从肩上越过去指着右边一行字，在他耳边放柔了声音说：拿倒了哦。他哥演技刚上线了三秒就立刻被掐掉线，只得作罢，可怜的台本也被丢到一边。他悻悻地拉开啤酒拉环，啪一声脆响颇有咬牙切齿的意味，然后又愤愤灌了一气，才终于壮士断臂般地开口说，其实我和他并没有走得很近啦，就连见面次数也屈指可数。菅田低下头开始掰手指数数，没数出什么名堂，但看起来明显是一阵凄风苦雨摧残过后的样子，眉梢撇撇睫毛扇扇，眼角垮垮唇角垂垂。健人你说，撩完就跑是不是很过分？

竟然是这样的展开吗，我以为是人家想做兄弟你却想上他？

你这样说好像也……啊才不是，没有喜欢他啦！

真没有？

……这么一点点。菅田伸出食指和拇指比了半毫米。

菅田也不知道自己和米津的关系究竟是怎样的，又或者如他自己料想的那样，升温到顶点的那段时间其实也没有热到哪里去。毕竟人前的漂亮话他不是没少听，况且米津裹着一层（被本人绝口否认的）夜行性神秘人设，太让人捉摸不透了。

然后又想到前不久石崎去看AL的live，回来眉飞色舞地跟他聊起现场气氛，还说什么时候再约壮酱一起去卡拉OK吧。菅田说好呀，好久没见了呢。脑内因此悠悠飘出来一句上次去唱K时印象深刻的旋律，「君と出会った奇跡がこの胸にあふれてる、きっと今は自由に空を飛べるはず*」。

那时候他就想到了。说起好久没见，其实和米津くん也很久没见面了。

然而菅田的酒量仍然没有长进，现在喝晕了，目光呆呆的直直的，声音黏糊糊软糯糯，过分乖巧甚至看起来不太真实。

我公开提他他都不理我呜呜。

他有说过喜欢你？

没有。

所以为什么这么在意啊？

是你跟我说恋爱要加油的吧！

——健人搬出去前他哥倚在门框上看他把一叠衣服收进纸箱，突然来了句恋爱加油哦，记得好好穿衣服。当时健人愣了愣，抬起头笑说，你也是哦。

大概已经上头了。这时候健人也觉得哥哥好委屈好可怜，自己好想抱抱他。虽然还是没有搞懂恋爱话题这样的女子会定番为什么会出现在兄弟相谈里，但感情这方面的确不方便跟圈内人讲。健人想疗伤重任落在自己身上，这时候可不能乱说话了。

于是他张开手臂将他哥整个收进怀里，下巴靠在他肩上，手在背后安抚两下。

喜欢一个人真的好难好麻烦。健人和女朋友的关系走向平和之后就没再这样想过了，但如今在他哥的暧昧心态面前竟又拾起了这一想法。

好难懂。明明完全没必要盯着那个人不放，爱得多的人是要成为输家的。而且还有那么多人抢着爱你，因为你远远顾盼一眼就死心塌地。恋爱又不是演戏，不需要月九剧一波三折的情节加成。所以哥哥你一定要找个好对象啊，因为你这么耀眼，又是这么多人的性幻想对象，他们如果看不到你的Happy Ending，大概也会觉得很难过吧。

至少我一定会心疼啊。


	5. 01/2019

1

一个人过年实在是太冷清了，你知不知道我出去吃饭店员都不让我坐二人桌，冬天怎么可以这么冷啊……

新年伊始米津就收到来自好姐妹兄弟松本的泣诉，对话气泡拉了三长串，字缝里填着的全是不满。米津无奈地摇头，纤长的手指戳着屏幕哐哐打字。知道啦我看见你发推了，话说大くん朋友那么多，竟然没有一个陪你过年的吗？

有啊，那家伙今年不是丢下我一个人跑去上电视了吗。

米津暴汗，他几乎能想象屏幕对面这位可怜姐妹此刻翻上天的白眼，只能好言安慰说等回东京再约吧。

可他偏是比对方早了两天回去，最后先约了新年会的还是爱丽丝组。四个人顶着正月寒气在凌晨三点清冷的大马路上散步，刘海都被多吹出两道缝来。所幸休日半夜没人关心路边有几个发型不整的醉酒bandman。

常田说自己给电视剧写了个歌就把连休过完了，然后跟米津前言不搭后语地聊起tie up。米津说确实好难做，至于hit不hit就完全是另一回事了。常田感同身受地点点头，对啊，上次Prayer X也是勉强压着死线交上去，到了发售日和门把还有staff出去喝酒的时候还因此被サトル说教了一通。

米津就笑说你和他每天都能见面可真好啊，拖长的叹词尾音里羡慕很是明显。

常田一脸问号地眨眨眼，这才意识到米津大概是交了男朋友之后有点受恋爱脑荼毒了，才把人家的幼驯染都当对象。于是他从侧边轻轻撞上米津的肩说，你不是脱团了吗，怎么还有正月出来喝酒的空闲。

矢尾和广井本来不紧不慢落在后面，隐约听见有瓜吃便蹬蹬赶了两步上前。什么。谁。哪个すだ。别是我想的那个吧。竟然是真的。你们走这么近了吗。

米津歪着头没再应声。路灯从斜后方投下来是逆光，脸上蒙一片深色滤镜，表情都不很清晰，只看见唇角挑一点点。旁人看来显然是默认的意思，甚至还带有两分得意。

但事实上米津并没有太多实感。交换了两句喜欢就可以算是交往吗，即便见面频率不高也可以叫恋爱吗。最初的确是自己先追的没错，但现在更加主动的似乎是对方。倒是他自己连占有欲都微乎其微，劳模男朋友年末去CDJ做guest，他刷到合照甚至不觉得酸。毕竟如果始终在意这种事，自己可能不出一年就要变成枝繁叶茂的柠檬树了。

单看这个态度确实很难想象他们是在谈恋爱。“自然消滅”一词可能指的就是这样的事，由于见面次数太少而无奈感情断线，八卦小报也隔三差五爆出艺能界某某情侣破局。可是想到这里米津又觉得不对了，他们怎么会平白无故地分手呢。如果问他喜不喜欢，他大概还是会答喜欢（尽管在菅田面前并不会直说）。喜欢是风和暖流跟随四季徐徐淌过，永远有鼓动永远在回响。

2

菅田新剧开播后滚动新闻和热心网友纷纷上线，铺天盖地赞美演技，米津网上冲浪看见不少剧照。

他偶尔看看电影但日常不看电视，想来自己上一次追剧还要回溯到早春（而且那次还带着一半的营业性质），而最近一次看到菅田好像还是因为3A和au在YouTube大量投放贴片广告。年末年始各种单位都在冲业绩，点开十个视频有四个画面里先跳出来的都是他熟悉的漂亮脸蛋。柊老师严肃的目光扫过整间教室，一本正经地说从现在开始大家都是人质。米津最初看到的时候还有点惊讶。哦，是预告啊。但转念又尝到了点苦闷。他男朋友无处不在，可就是不在自己身边。

关掉网页后梦见了17岁的教室。

17岁对他而言本不是什么明朗的年纪，那是暴风吹起的无眠雨夜，湿冷的忧郁卷上全身，辗转迂回停滞不前。但在这个设定里美术老师是菅田，或者确切地说是一飒，于是接下来的一切情节就都与他十多年前色彩暗淡的记忆撇清了关系。

画面是从自己把老师压在美术室桌上做爱开始的。一飒的腿缠在他腰上，呼吸急促胸膛起伏，不自觉抬起腰把他引向更隐秘的位置。尚处在成长期的少年哪里受得住这样的刺激，每一次都用力顶进去，但身下的人仍咬着嘴唇不愿出声。于是他倾身在对方耳侧用气音说老师别担心，不会有人的。

部活结束后的校园的确很安静，空荡荡的美术室里只有撞击声水声和空气的震颤杂乱交织，垒起一面不讲求混音原则的浑沌音墙。以下犯上，一边是羞耻，另一边是背德。米津最终释放在对方体内，道不明的感情与体液和荷尔蒙混在一起，像颜料打翻溅了一地，情事色彩鲜亮又过于刺眼，好脏好乱一片狼籍。

做完之后一飒自然是生气不理人，明明累成一滩了都没力气把越界的学生推开，还要强打精神奶凶奶凶地问你在干什么啊。米津一看老师生气了，也丧气地耷拉下脑袋，声音弱弱地道歉，原来老师不喜欢啊，最初拒绝的话我就不做了。一飒低着头没回答，只整好衣服说你走吧。

米津把这个事当作告白被拒，所以后来上课也总躲着老师了。结果没出几周就被叫到办公室说你上课态度不端正。米津只好委屈地表示自己还是喜欢，所以靠太近会难过。他本来不是这种直球的性格，突然这样开门见山地坦言，甚至有点把自己吓到。但一飒还是没有正面回应，只说，你知道我们是不可以的吧。

故事到这里戛然而止，米津从那个场景里跌出来时映入眼帘的仍是一片模糊的灰色的天花板，而后揉揉眼睛才渐渐感到下身缠上来一阵湿黏的触感，背后也裹了一层薄汗。梦里是真的做了啊。回想那些细节时体内似乎又有跳动的小火苗窜上来，烧得他口干舌燥。

3

米津去浴室冲了个温水澡，在哗哗降下的水帘里继续思考，意思大概是说自己应该更加坦率一点吧。坦率地说，想要见菅田くん。

况且这故事也确实和他追菅田有几分相似。夏末秋初的暧昧期里自己的箭头直直插到对方身上，而真正熟络起来则是在冬末，单向通行的感情也终于因此拓宽成双行道。

他点开LINE给男朋友发消息。在柊老师看来，米津会是怎样的学生呢。

菅田正抱着台本念词，瞥了眼对面的问题，两秒立刻入戏。这又是什么角色play吗。

啊，也可以算是吧。

怎样的呢…可能是很低调很听话的那种吧。菅田在脑中给米津套上高中制服，噗一下笑出声来——看上去大概是那种日常沉默寡言坐教室后排角落，除了身高就几乎没有其他存在感的角色，头一低刘海阴影就遮到双眼下面，没人知道是不是在听课，偶尔走神还会把草稿纸压在教科书上画画，不过作为美术老师的自己一定会喜欢吧。于是他又补了一句，米津くん这样的同学在A组会被欺负的哦。

米津也笑，可是老师不会让我被欺负的吧。此时他终于生出点好奇了，又问起3A是个怎样的故事。

菅田说，看了就知道了嘛。

不行，我看了会更想见你。还附带一个委屈表情。

又不是见不到，你想约会就跟我说啊。

很忙吧。

不忙啦。

他们重复过很多遍诸如此类的对话，且常常是以日程收尾。但这一次米津仍然放弃了约对方，只说明天也很早吧要加油哦，然后继续做他的校园恋爱美梦去了。

搞老师的情节其实不算有新意，故事会变成烂大街的师生恋爱剧吗。

由于师生关系到底还是分了上下，所以哪怕是你情我愿的情事，事后还是会感到别扭。但米津觉得一飒应该是喜欢的（或者说那个场景里他希望对方是喜欢的），所以原则终究是要败给感情。皆大欢喜的Happy Ending必然是毕业后名正言顺地开始交往，自己会攥着毕业证书在校门口拦住一飒问，现在可以再次告白了吗。

此番场景还可以更罗曼蒂克一点。比如一飒刚要开口，有微风拂过卷起三月九日大片团簇的樱花，空气里充斥着初春时节暖融融的粉白色，一句应允溶解在里面，是轻飘飘甜丝丝的味道。

但这样的故事也真的很俗气，没有多拉马的跌宕起伏的剧情加成，让他男朋友去演这种千篇一律的傻白甜少女漫画情节的确是暴殄天物了。米津想。其实自己并不喜欢少女漫画，可这理应是个好故事。能抵达多数人的东西就是好的，J-POP如此，感情或许也是。

4

又过了两天，那位孑然过年的可怜姐妹才回到东京。米津问他要不要出来喝酒，对方这时候却不嫌正月空虚寂寞冷了，反而说有这个空闲还不如去陪你男朋友，他昨天又在广播里提起你，你是不是又没听。

米津有点诧异，一时间愣了神。他不听ANN，每次都是从身边的朋友那里得知自己深夜意外被cue。

见对面已读10秒还不回，松本又接着说，这样看起来真的会很像他单箭头。

这次米津秒回了，点点点。

而那边继续咄咄逼人指指点点。追他的时候都没见你这么害羞。

啊，也是。对话到这里为止，以米津语塞而终。他倒在沙发上，这才看见茶几上放着不知道哪来的旧杂志。看发型好像是去年上半年出的，那时候菅田还是发尾打着卷的乖巧妹妹头，一个大写的可爱暴击。再翻两页便看到小片皱起，是打湿过的痕迹。

记忆这才一点点被调出来。

3A开机的那段时间米津这边新单刚发过，日常也不是很忙，和现在一样闲在家里想他男朋友。他哗啦哗啦地翻杂志，翻来覆去盯着看半天，舔舔嘴唇，吞咽唾液的声音从喉间涌向耳际，清晰得仿佛要在寂静的房间里震荡出回音。

米津沉下腰靠在沙发上，手掌隔着棉质布料覆上腿间，指尖抚过些微抬头的欲望。最后还是拿着书走进卫生间解了裤带，一手举着杂志，另一手轻轻握住下身，无奈泄出一声叹息。

因为仅是对着那张脸就可以想到许多细节。他躺倒在自己身下的时候，眉梢敛起锋芒只剩温柔，睫毛颤抖都像在求饶，平日沉静的眼底被水汽蒙起，眼角上挑的好看弧线也被染上绯红。还有浅粉的双唇，火燎的耳尖，沁出细密汗珠的鼻翼，濡湿后贴在颈间的发尾，被贯穿的瞬间仰起头时完美的侧面剪影，在怀里喘息时因不愿被看到表情而将脸压在肩上的灼热呼吸。

米津手上愈渐加速，吐息也愈发急促，每个细节一一闪过脑际，连视线也开始模糊。自己在一条无人的道路上奔跑，望不到尽头更无从知晓通向何方，可他只兀自狂奔，将理智与思绪远远甩在身后。

结果弄脏了书页。一张菅田半身照，从肩上到胸前都沾上属于自己的浅色。他张着嘴喘气，头脑放空一片白茫茫，两分钟后才终于缓过神，拿纸巾胡乱抹掉后匆忙合上杂志。

松本说得没错。

就连这种事都做过了，自己究竟在顾盼什么。

5

一个人在家总要找点什么打发时间。米津站在书架前翻DVD。

“你说我们完蛋了吗？”

“胡说八道，我们还没开始啊。”*

影片里重复多次的旋律最后一次飘出来，黑底白字的演职员表字幕开始匀速往上滚。米津在心里感叹，无论第几次看，自己仍会给这个故事贴上“奇迹”这一标签。

他摸出手机给菅田发一行字过去。一周年了呢，武道馆。而那边也回得很快，是呢，想不到米津くん也会记这种纪念日啊。

屏幕那头菅田若有所思地点点头，手指停了几秒后又接着打字。今晚有空吗。

米津盯着那行字出神地想，想要见你时你就会出现在身边，这样的事也是奇迹吧。

虽说是奇迹的约会，聊的仍然是过于普通的年末年始日常。

每天都在想菅田くん的事呢。

所以我不是说了吗，你想约会就说啊，就算是室内date可以啦。菅田说着，啪一下拉开啤酒拉环。

米津嗯了一声表示肯定。

说起来我家健人是你的饭耶，我也是最近才知道。

这样啊，也谢谢他喜欢。

搞得我差点就跟家里说你是我男朋友了，好危险啊。

诶，不过就算这样说也不会有人相信的吧……

即便到了新的一年，菅田也还是不出意料地很容易被灌倒。喝晕之后软绵绵往米津身上靠，最后索性直接跨坐到人腿上，重心往他胸前压，脸颊红扑扑的，贴在他耳旁体温略高。

米津收了手臂将人圈紧，头一偏就轻易吻到颈侧，坏心眼地在喉结上轻轻咬了一口，然后沿着下颚线慢慢往上蹭。菅田被舔得痒了，颤着肩笑起来。你想做也直说啦。话音拖得悠悠长长，带一点黏黏的鼻音。

米津这才把菅田放开，闷闷地答说不是那个意思。

菅田饶有兴致地抬了眉毛，但又立刻撇下来像是有什么不满，微微眯起眼，笔直地望进米津眼底，一副想接吻的委屈模样。

米津看了分分钟昏头，听话地抵着鼻尖覆上他唇角，舌尖缓缓碾过唇线后才不紧不慢地往里探。刚进去就立刻被对方缠住，追逐也因此激烈起来，相触的每一处都仿佛火烧火燎，炙热的鼻息几乎要点燃空气。亲吻很长，热烈又柔软的触感过于熟悉也过于久违，像是要把二人双双卷进亲密无间的空白里，与周身的一切都隔开。

他可以长久地沉溺在这样的触感里。米津又想起那个毫无新意的17岁校园恋爱故事，自己谈恋爱的时候的确和普通人一样了。原来所有人在喜欢别人的时候都是一样的，无人不向往长久完满的结局。人们百看不厌的正是这样的千篇一律，所以他也无妨让男朋友去做这俗套剧情的男主了。

*北野武「Kids Return」（「灰色と青」的原点）


	6. 01/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要是川谷(...)

1

玩乐队的小哥哥真是帅到不行。五颜六色的照明从身上流过去，全身都盖一层神圣光芒，就连甩甩刘海跺跺脚的样子都能咔咔拍百十张帅气写真。这简直是迷药一样，台下被迷倒一大片，总忍不住摆手蹦跳摇头晃脑。

所以如果在转发了八百条锦鲤后终于如愿抢到了主唱扔下来的拨片，一定要摆在家里神棚上供着。再如果打了招呼握了手……

昭和末平成初出生的小男孩，谁年轻的时候没有过乐队梦呢，谁的摇滚启蒙里没有BUMP的一席之地呢，谁在凌晨两点抬头望天时脑中不会悠悠飘出一句“「イマ」というほうき星 君と二人追いかけている*”呢。米津和川谷在这一点上共感颇深。上次他们跟几个乐队朋友一起玩太鼓达人，打这首没练两遍就fc，一旁的鼓手老铁原地石化，瞪圆眼睛攥紧鼓棒，下巴哐当一声掉在地上。

初见バンプ还是小学的时候听Jupiter，那是第一次知道音乐还有这样的力量，原来音符也可以画画啊。米津望向川谷，看对方一脸纳得地点了头，又接着说了。你知道的吧，我最初是漫画家志望，后来听了好多，像アジカン和ノベンバ什么的，才觉得搞音乐也不错吧，现在也是这样想的。

ノベンバ！川谷惊叫。这团他也爱得死去活来，有幸共演过一回还说上几句话，至今仍被他列为人生巅峰之一。他索性点开iTunes，指给米津看artist列表说，感觉我们会很像啊。米津闻言也掏出手机，曲库重合度的确惊人地高。这就是推特互关普通网友升格为同担姐妹的开端了。

后来二人一起去看PATHFINDER，场子巨大布景壮观，追光从主舞台到看台照过去一大片，光落下来的时候哇地一声全场沸腾，就像他们的歌一样，旋律奏出温暖明亮的冬日或是灿烂辉煌的夜空，统统是最璀璨最美好的东西。开场前川谷手肘戳戳米津侧腹，搭上肩踮脚凑到他耳旁说，怎么办我现在突然好紧张。米津点点头，是啊，怎么办。他语气听起来毫无波澜，脸上表情也给头发遮了一半，看不出什么情绪，但其实也是一样紧张，心里砰砰仿佛半小时后要对着五万人唱歌的不是他爱豆而是他自己，只是闷骚惯了不动声色而已。

毕竟存在这样的普遍真理：见偶像的时候手心不会抓出一把汗的，那还叫见偶像吗。

闪闪发光的那四人退场后，米津还没来得及摘掉粉籍手环，就被川谷环着手臂拉去找阿茶要合照。阿茶又朝藤藤勾勾手，把人叫过来聊了几句。藤藤甩甩头，垂垂搭到眼前的刘海往边上斜一点，这才看清面前二位迷弟。先是客套寒暄又是真情盛赞，谢谢你们呀能来看真是太好啦你们也好优秀啊。迷弟二人被夸得不好意思，心中流下宽宽的面条泪两行，抓着男神的手郑重其事地表示今后也会努力的。

打了招呼握了手，拍了合照还被夸，这样的待遇哪个小粉丝受得住。如此一来是真的被按在坑底出不去了。

2

乐队饭的夜晚向来与睡眠无关，但冬末的深夜仍然很冷。同担二人找了家暖气足的居酒屋，在明黄色的灯下聊得有一句没一句，直到双双没话讲了就边喝边百无聊赖地低头刷推。深更半夜活跃在首页的朋友都变得很少，刷出来的尽是时间线拧在一起的早前动态。比如山崎和菅田激吻上了热搜，隔着屏幕都能听见万千迷妹的笑声哭声和捂嘴尖叫。川谷把手机推到米津面前说，喏你看，你那个妹妹又跟别人亲了。

米津瞥一眼，只是笑，弯了眼睛满面春风地说，很可爱吧，句末语气词勾出一个反问的问号，不知道在得意什么，但又不像是老父亲粉炫耀儿子的那种得意。

这语气很不妙啊。川谷打趣问道，你可别是看上人家了吧？

没想到米津还就真的点点头说，可是我确实好喜欢他。

川谷呼吸一滞，他想米津说的喜欢可能是自己想的那种喜欢。最初米津没跟别人说自己要追人家，所以接近菅田的时候他也没太在意。再加上迷弟们都有一身把人吹得花里胡哨的技能，所以米津夸张地形容自己被那个声音戳中了的感觉时他还是没反应过来。现在想来这不就是一见钟情吗。

这件事就此被川谷列为过去三十年人生中和米津一起喝酒时得知的排名第二震惊的消息。

第一震惊的自然是米津轻描淡写地报告自己把漂亮妹妹追到手的那次，他惊得倒酒的手一抖差点洒出来几滴，脑内白色加粗弹幕从左往右飘出百十条，每一句末尾都是大问号。交往？米津玄师和菅田将晖？而且他就这么用理所当然的语气一笔带过了？唱首歌荡个秋千就能把人收买，这世道是不是过于容易了？川谷一时不知如何接话，最后只扯扯嘴角干巴巴留一句恭喜，然后顺着对方轻描淡写的语气进入下一个话题了。

这一晚的酒喝得索然无味。与米津分别后川谷在清冷的归路上形影相吊，黑漆漆的影子投在地上拉长缩短又拉长，耳机里一郎老师唱，午前５時都会は妙に罪深い*，最后两个音节的回声在左右声道轮流震荡，震得他愈发惆怅，披星戴月愁云惨淡，黑夜的凝重氛围将整个人都笼罩。姐妹当着你的面泡了个隔壁圈的top，你竟然一直没发现。太挫败了。他本来经常在广播里遇到请求恋爱相谈的听众朋友，现在突然觉得自己与分不清口红色号的直男无异（尽管他分得很清），根本不配聊恋爱话题了。

所以川谷之后两周都没找米津一起玩，闲得慌了就一个电话把课长叫出来，坐上新干线从长崎到宫城吃了半圈日本。而米津倒也无所谓和他同担的短暂疏离，反正BUMP巡演刚结束，一段时间内都不会再有大型追星活动，川谷不来找他喝酒，他倒正好借机跟男朋友深夜约会培养感情。

然而还没培养两个月，米津就又委屈巴巴地找到川谷说，菅田くん拍写真去了，隔山隔海隔时差，好远好远。

凄苦萧瑟的语气与夏天的氛围格格不入，川谷听着心生同情，于是陪米津一同消磨寂寥夏夜，顺便给他唱了首一夜限定的夏夜のマジック，还用感同身受的语气安慰道，艺能人都很不容易啊。

诶——米津偏过脸来眨眨眼，一脸无辜地问，絵音くん不也是吗，还会上剧上综艺上周刊的那种。（米津说这话的时候当然没有料想到自己有朝一日也会摊上八卦周刊这样的倒霉事，更想不到被爆出来的不是菅田而是一个莫须有的对象。）

川谷笑容凝固，先是一愣，而后随即大激怒：开什么玩笑！我是bandman好吗！

一直到回家后川谷还是很气，但他生来拥有奇妙才能：情绪会变成旋律溢出来。于是立刻抓起吉他写了首歌，歌词里诚心正意地念了十几遍僕は芸能人じゃない，两天后召唤其他三位乐队门把，速速编好了录完了塞进ゲス新专里。

发售日那天米津听完爆笑，笑到整张专顺序播放都到了最后一首，这才终于想起来截图发快拍跟他姐妹商业互吹。

秋末川谷陪米津去电影院看男朋友，走出来时随口一问，你看他的床戏的话会想到什么吗。其实那部片子里没有什么触线镜头，米津怔了怔才意识到川谷指的无关影片内容。

他摇摇头说，不会啊。意思是既没有想法也没有反应，说到底摆到台面上给人看的都是演技。

这时候米津倒心生几分自豪了，他想其他人大概永远看不到菅田在床上的真实状态，也永远不会明白，没有台本框定也没有演技加成的色情与可爱究竟是怎样一种迷人的情态。肌肤相亲真的是很美好的事，何况对象还腰细腿长。亲吻从耳侧沿着颈部线条一直蜿蜒到锁骨，留下一串明晃晃的水迹。喑哑潮湿的声音蹭在他耳旁哼得断断续续，快，想要米津くん。而他还要在外面拖拖拉拉磨上几秒，温吞吞地压到耳侧说，痛的话要告诉我。但菅田总是不会说的，他在米津怀里的时候就总是无比乖顺，哪怕是被成正比的快感与痛感紧紧缠绕无法抽身，也只呜咽着承受对方给予的一切。好像一开始就是这样的，米津想，不是人人都能承受热烈到近乎要把人灼伤的爱，但他男朋友可以。他的火苗卷着情欲从下半身窜上来，对方被围困在这烈火里却仍甘之如饴。

川谷看着米津意味不明的微笑，抬了抬眉毛心说，怎么有点恶心。

3

米津被NHK土下座好说歹说求去上电视，一想到这下躲不过被男朋友两亲看见了，四舍五入就是见家长，整整一周都紧张得要死，终日对着LINE里自己和菅田的聊天记录焦虑挠头。消息解禁后心脏跳得更快，狂敲键盘打了一长串字。川谷看到最后一行，猛然想起自己红白有半句歌词飞了的惨痛经历，手一抖差点碎屏。

米津你别搞我了。他本来是想这样说的，但考虑到姐妹情谊固若金汤，最后还是把这行字删了，换了两行给人打气的句子，很客套地说了加油，字里行间透着一股塑料味。

两天后藤藤在CDJ发表独身宣言，川谷当天有乐队演出所以也在现场。那天的setlist新歌老歌都有，十几年老粉如他听完感动得头晕眼花，回家路上在LINE里噼里啪啦打字跟他姐妹详细repo：藤藤说冬天也没有snow smile里唱的那么好，都没有别人的衣兜可以给他暖手。

当时米津还在战战兢兢，完全没心思关注他爱豆又唱了什么说了什么，结果看完只回了没标点的一行字，好可爱，然后立刻话锋一转问，跟红白司会和出演者挨拶该说什么送什么。

川谷对他姐妹的冷淡回应表示非常失望，如果不追星了他们的同担情谊怕是要走到头，于是他也索性只敷衍回了几句，同时在心里翻白眼骂，过两天给你男朋友插兜暖手的就是其他人了。他哪里知道米津还在因为他男朋友两亲而焦头烂额。至于几周后川谷从自家粉丝朋友那里惊闻米津在乐屋把那个传说中的樱井主播吓到词穷荣登J web，那都是后话了。

2019年星座血型运势排名1位，射手座B型：好运将眷顾无所畏惧的冒险心和勇敢果断的行动力，事业和生活都将实现巨大飞跃。

川谷绘音，射手B。要说新年以来有什么巨大飞跃，可能是近日与漂亮妹妹推特互相关注了。一年来他看米津从追得轰轰烈烈到谈得酿酿酱酱，此刻展望新年之际他终于忍不住搓手给他姐妹的男朋友写歌了。

然后又反思上一年。去年没被文春爆料（虽然被别家杂志爆料了但也没像前两年那样掀起什么滔天巨浪），生活还算安稳。一年出了34首歌，新乐队企划始动并立刻收到如潮好评。凭借高超的自黑技巧在网红推主道路上越走越远，推特涨粉势头强劲。在BUMP现场激情甩动闪光手环，与他同担姐妹的友谊愈发地久天长。这样想来的确是不错的一年，也希望好运能延续到新一年。于是他又欢喜地推了那首意味深长的歌，YouTube播放量百万出头，难说其中有多少人千真万确听出了涌动在画面外的潜台词。

不巧米津正好在线，点开链接看到最后，耳机里又放到，蒼い蒼い私に新しい色を付けてくれたあなたが好きよ*，一时抱着手机说不出话来，只觉得这歌实在令人掉头。

然后米津下一秒立刻决定脊オバ德岛初日灰青压轴。

1*BUMP OF CHICKEN - 天体観測

2*サカナクション - モノクロトウキョー

3*indigo la End - 蒼糸


	7. 03/2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q：落ち込んでいるときに聞く曲は？  
> 菅田：アルバムで、andymoriの『ファンファーレと熱狂』。

1

拥有温柔声线的兵库少女正抱着吉他描述一种由来已久的憧憬：如果只站在饭的立场上，我也不知道这样说是不是合适，但我真的很想变成像小山田さん那样的人。

大阪少年点点头表示十分理解。嗯，懂的人都懂。他想。那样温暖的自由的人，像晴天的云，全身笼罩光芒，仿佛接近太阳。

但少女又垂下头来，似乎有点伤感，乖顺的黑发垂下来，刘海的阴影遮到下眼睑。她盯着落在弦上的指尖，再次开口时略有沉重：虽然最初看到AL出现的时候我就觉得，andymori再也不会复活了吧。她说罢才终于抬眼望向少年，后者与她诚恳对视，双眼清明有光，反问道：但也不是不能接受，对吧？

对的对的，喜欢也还是喜欢，第一次听的时候就感叹好熟悉啊，无论是声音旋律或是歌词，他能回来真是太好了。她停了停，像是在回忆那些事后才诞生的乐曲。音乐大概是这样一种东西，只要那些被认作“原点”的存在没有一百八十度风格转变或是生硬的实验创新，你就会一直一直追下去。她想到这里，眼底倏然被点亮，却又随即暗下来：但总归是和最初听到的有点不一样了。

的确是经常会有的事。人总是不自觉地以昨天的印象来对比今日。很明显觉得哪里变了，但就是无法确切指出来。像风的蚕蚀，水的打磨，细小到让人无法感知，而这种不确定才最容易令人不安乃至失落，生怕自己心里刻着的“喜欢”二字也被磨薄几分。

然后很容易开始逃避开始念旧。所以他们还是继续听那个绵软的少年音唱，16のリズムで空を行く/昔の誰かに電話して/貰った花をまた枯らしながら/今度の飲もうねと嘘をつくのさ（乘着16的旋律飞向天空/打电话给曾经的那个谁/趁收到的花还没凋谢/撒谎说下次再去喝一杯吧）*。

今度の飲もうね。

声音也好句子也好，各种意义上的太熟悉。菅田难得被渲染出一分伤春悲秋。那个人总是出现在别人的SNS里，总是和那么多人一起玩，但他来约自己的时候，永远只是两个人出去，在耳边变着花样说喜欢。一句话就把人骗走，真是，太狡猾了。

可是米津くん明明不听andymori，也已经好久没有说过我喜欢你。

2

摇滚皇室择吉日开工，好巧不巧赶在情人节前，仿佛认定了一众宠臣和亲王皆无对象。

不仅没对象，还要营造出内部搞在一起的假象。川谷摇摇头深感绝望，丢了手机徐徐开口道，米津你知道吗，所有的爱情都是利己主义，觉得开心才会在一起，简言之就是将幸福寄于他人，期盼对方来讨自己欢心。——虽说他前不久还在因为直呼米津姓名而惨遭综艺痛批，但到了私下仍然习惯性叫得很亲密。他不紧不慢地灌了半杯酒，动了动喉结，才终于补全这个残酷命题的后半：所以都不会长久。

米津望过去，二人惯常的心有灵犀在此刻足以让他看穿隐喻一语道破：这是说你前任还是你自己？

于是川谷也不好再装深沉，扶额掩饰道，我只是在陈述一个普遍真理。

普遍真理。这样的词让人想到宫泽贤治说喜欢一个人的感觉是天寒地冻的青铜病室里透明蔷薇燃起焰火，而室生犀星断言唇齿交缠的那一刻我看到你全身明灭闪灼；又或者想到地球年复一年绕着太阳转，而水星逆行会使计划向着出乎意料的方向发展。占星网站说3月5日至28日双鱼座水逆，体内蠢蠢欲动的负面因素包括焦躁不安，也包括旧爱重提。

旧爱重提啊。米津暗忖，这个词像是会把时间线拉得很长，明明是前不久的事，回想起来又像是很遥远。时间真的是很奇妙的东西。他眨眨眼又反问道，所以意思是说，我们注定分手？

我们？

不是说你。这回换做是米津无语了。我是说菅田くん。

知名感情欺诈惯犯笑得拭目以待，语气也变得像是下一秒就要开盘下注：究竟会不会呢……总之要幸福啊。

幸福一词流传至今已经变得烂俗，祝福同样随着通货膨胀而日渐廉价。无论走心与否，都只是这么一说，其实并没有那么多人真正关心你多少段感情的死活。说者听者双方明白这样的道理，一切美好词句都是很难求得的东西。小孩子才会不切实际。

不过啊，你说分手就分手，那我岂不是很没有面子？

3

还偏是撞上了水逆开始的第一天。而且又都是双鱼，不安因素都是按乘方来度量的。

前一日学生们杀青，当晚菅田兴高采烈在广播里自嗨，闭了麦下班时才后知后觉地打哈欠，划开手机看见米津发过来意味不明的三百个扎眼粉色爱心，又猛然吓得清醒。显然是已经喝到昏天黑地了。

他回，米津くん还好吧？其实不用问也知道绝对不太好。

没过两分钟那边跳出来一个气泡：绝好调～～

波浪线拉得好长好可爱，就像喝醉的人说自己没醉一样。菅田边想边笑得花枝乱颤，所幸戴好口罩准备要走了，这才没被staff看见。目光落回到屏幕上，又看到米津继续追问，菅田くん什么时候拍完嘛……

别说得好像很关心剧情一样啦，你不是没看吗。

可是多拉马抢走了我男朋友。

怎么可以这样说啦，是工作啊……

所以说米津喝醉的时候真的会变得很任性，完全不同于最初那种害羞。但在菅田那里，坦率的直球反而比较容易正中红心就是了。对于米津那种不动声色地观察他三年才下决心去追的人来说，醉酒言论反而更容易把人锁住。大概也算是某种意义上的歪打正着。

事实是米津两小时前ins直播，当着两万听众的面唱了一些没人听得懂的英文歌，开了四罐asahi（然而并不是アサヒスーパードライ瞬冷辛口），关掉直播后突然觉得空落落，于是打电话找感情骗子恋爱相谈。

川谷这几天录歌录得没日没夜，刚躺下十分钟还没开始做梦就被叫起来，顶着起床气摸出手机怨念深重地说，感情热线也不是7/24无休的吧，你以为全日本都跟你一样欧洲时间日夜颠倒吗。他都点开蓝白色图标准备挂人了，一行字还没打完，却被信号那头轻描淡写的问题当头一棒击倒：絵音くん是真的缺爱吗？

——毕竟他总是很偏执地在唱，不敢用双眼直视的异常爱恋，我们相爱着吗你只看着我吗，感情在泪水中散落了，最终的最终却还是坠入了爱河。听起来的确像是爱丽丝梦游仙境，然后被噩梦惊醒。

川谷叹了口气：米津啊，你觉得love song写的都是真的吗？

果然是假的吧。米津一时间感到如释重负。看清了利己本质却仍然接受爱情，或许也算是一种勇气，去相信每一段恋情都有足够的余地留给你来打破那些飘渺情歌的词句预设下的凄婉结局。

然后才有了菅田收到的三百个爱心。如果换个备注和头像，简直像极了网络stk的骚扰。

4

只有线上骚扰当然是不够的。

被电视台还回来的男朋友被灌得几乎要睡着，到后面已经记不清米津说了什么。只记得自己可能靠到了对方身上，然后迷迷糊糊地被吻醒。他揉揉眼睛，灌了铅的眼睑缓缓抬起，看起来十分委屈像是还想接着睡。

菅田一部剧拍下来瘦得肢骨嶙峋，很轻易就被米津揽进怀里。米津拍拍他的脸说，好轻啊，菅田くん的饭们会哭的。而他却难得地开黄腔反问道，可是这样会很好骑哦，米津くん不喜欢吗。知名云吸猫爱好者米津玄师当然顶不住这样的猫猫撒娇，有点害羞地把人抱得更紧，闷声问是去你家去我家还是去开房。这些事情都水到渠成。于是菅田听话地从座位上拿过外套穿上，戴上鸭舌帽又往下压了压，再绕到米津背后去给他扣上帽衫的衣帽。

可是真的好久没有做，坐着直直被贯穿还是好痛。菅田一只手攀在米津肩上被顶得错乱，张着嘴呼吸，起起伏伏间想到夏威夷的海浪。还没调整稳当又猝不及防地被吻住，一瞬间像是要溺亡在太平洋，只能难耐地从鼻腔里哼哼。本来如果只是掉海里，至少还可以拉上太贺一起，但如今米津变成了这片海，自己就只好跟着他颠簸，仿佛天地间只剩下他们。不过太贺可千万要留在岸上别来找自己，否则被看到就太羞耻了。嘛，反正那家伙也不会游泳就是了。

菅田伸手去摸滴滴答答地吐着腺液的前端时被米津一把抓住手腕，正要在他侧颈张嘴打算咬一口表示责难，下面突然被纤长的五指握住。海上划过一道闪电，脑中一片空白，快感愈演愈烈，直到射出来的时候他想，得救了。这时也做得满身是汗，确实像刚从水里捞起来一样湿漉漉的。他挂在米津肩上，脱力地用气音说这种感觉好久违啊。

米津就往他几乎红得滴血耳尖吹气，喜欢吗。

喜欢呀。

这样的声音真是太迷人了，唱歌的时候就有无限的感染力，而说喜欢的时候还要更甚，带着一点点慵懒和甜腻的感觉。米津想，啊，难怪那些小姐姐们都会被迷倒。于是他说，我也喜欢。

菅田听了笑：这句话也好久违。

米津低头搂紧了人，肩上的微小颤动被他捕捉到。目光从白花花的裸背滑到臀缝，再往下就看不到了。他闭上眼想象那里有浅色液体流出来的画面，心想什么时候能射在里面就好了。

但这当然是只停在脑内的情节。最多只是在洗澡的时候多亲了两口。菅田靠在米津背后，鼻尖碰到他湿漉漉趴着的发梢，不走心地问以前怎么没觉得入浴剂可以这么甜。

大概是因为andymori解散前最后的live album里16的前一首是投げKISSをあげるよ，而下一首又是ハッピーエンド。单是看曲名就知道这注定是一个浸在蜜糖里的故事。所有爱情都要走过热恋期，沉到冰面下的温暖水底，冬眠一样长久地做断断续续的温柔美梦，只问你过得好不好，要不要约出来喝一杯，而不再一遍遍地重复情话，海誓山盟一样夸张地说我喜欢你。

可是我当然喜欢你。

*andymori - 16


	8. 03/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO

冷战好长好长，冬天也好冷好冷，连屋里的暖气都烘不热。发情热不分季候如期而至，节律分明如潮汐。菅田脸朝下趴在床上全身滚烫，情欲将所有力气都烧尽，只剩下一具空虚的躯体无声叫嚣。他本能地伸手往后面摸，那里湿答答粘成小片泥泞。湿黏的触感令人想到黑压压的雨季，阴郁沉重的空气盖在身上。如果有两个人在，倒也无妨在街角檐下避雨，又或是索性窝在家里看部惊悚电影，但只有一个人的话，就会觉得好难过好无助，四顾茫然空荡荡。这时候真的很想有什么人在身边，随便什么人都好，就算是B或O也没有关系，毕竟存在本身就是安慰了。

说是这么说，但最好还是想要米津くん抱。

到了这种时候果然还是会想到他啊，简直像毒药一样，哪怕是在电话里来一炮也未尝不可，单是听着他沉稳的低音就能让呼吸愈加沉重，想要念着他的名字攀上高潮。菅田摸来手机，模糊地看着拨号过去找米津，还没等那边接通又立刻挂断，盯着明晃晃的屏幕闷闷地想，那个人会不会已经把自己忘了。

虽然上床次数确实不多，也不曾完全标记建立永世契约，但无论怎么说至少也是口头确定了的恋爱关系。柏拉图地下爱情不为人知，《会饮篇》一千年后重见天日；这就好比惠比寿五光十色的 love hotel一晚八千，走出霓虹灯后又在八卦记者的镜头前裹得严严实实。但如今谁还会听那些心意相通的鬼话呢，不知道柏拉图本人来生转世有没有体验一回 Omega，如果精神高潮就够满足，哪里还需要口服的注射的贴片的抑制剂。

然而自我解决同样不在选项内。趁最后一点理智被烧成灰烬之前菅田昏昏沉沉地抑住这点冲动，不可以碰后面。都是心知肚明的事。发情期是黑洞，欲望只会无限膨胀，一旦碰了就愈加难熬，况且几根手指完全不足以抵挡来势汹汹的空虚感。他乏力地翻个身，艰难地伸手去够放在床头的抑制剂。

滚烫的体温消退得很慢，但至少还是得救了。

手机屏幕亮起来的时候菅田刚扔掉抑制剂，力气徐徐流回四肢，这才看清那行字：菅田くん还好吗？他回，托您的福，好的不得了。又哼一声心说，亏你还记得我发情期。

赌气到现在好像已经变成了为冷战而冷战的状态，好像谁先开口就是认输了一样，既然你不理我我也懒得理你。闹脾气的时间过得很快，就算不恋爱也可以用工作把自己填满，而且朋友很多也从不缺少陪伴。但唯独在这件事上他找不到Apha的替代品，就连抑制剂也只是隔靴搔痒。最后还是自食其果—还是想要米津くん抱。所以说恋爱中的人果真都是幼稚顽固的白痴，就连自己也变得像小朋友一样无理取闹了。而另一头米津捧着手机觉得牙白，信息素都要从屏幕里钻出来，到底是没理由继续踌躇，手指停在门铃上。

想也知道是谁。菅田又戳一行字发过去，门没锁。啧。米津不满地拧了眉心。连门都不锁，是不知道自己有多危险吗，还是想随时请路人 Alpha进屋吃饭？尽管是再熟悉不过的味道，一推开门却还是被甜腻的奶香呛得鼻尖发痒，气味带着挑衅的温度裏住他全身，这样的冲击可没有几个 Alpha受得住。他把门关好又反锁，生怕信息素飘到门外去，又将鞋和外套留在玄关，轻车熟路地摸进了卧室。

菅田抱着棉被蜷在床角说，好迟啊。话音倒有点懒洋洋，语气也没有什么嗔怪或不满的意思。

抱歉啦。米津瞥见床头拉开的抽屉，莫名觉得很不甘心：他宁可靠抑制剂撑过发情期，也不愿意来找自己。他拨开对方被汗水浸湿的额发倾身去吻，额头、眼角、脸颊、耳尖，亲吻急切又潦草，像是要证明什么，又或者是弥补什么。

菅田前一阵热潮刚退掉，没什么力气再把人推开，只一言不发地眯着眼由他摆弄。米津没有放太多信息素出来。冰凉刺激的，带一点点苦涩，还伴着气泡破裂的微弱响动，恰到好处地罩在身上。于是菅田满足地往米津耳边蹭：好温柔啊米津くん。

米津大概是听到了，手臂收紧了力度把人往胸前按：还难受吗？

菅田听话地摇摇头反问，现在反而是米津くん比较难受吧？沾了一身我的味道，这样回不去了吧？

和菅田くん在一起就无所谓。米津这些年总算练成了把人吹得花里胡哨的技能，以至于这种时候也不忘说垃圾情话。

所以，不继续吗？菅田说着回望过去，语气软软的。一时间屋内Apha信息素浓度飙升。

菅田俯身探向米津下腹，底裤已被洇湿出深色的痕迹，他隔着布料亲了亲才扒掉，小米津弹在脸上发出一声微弱的脆响。他心满意足地用脸颊蹭了两下，然后沿着凸起的脉络从下往上细致舔过，再一口含住前端，舌尖灵巧地打转，不时卷走那里冒出的透明液体。

菅田俯身探向米津下腹，底裤已被洇湿出深色的痕迹，他隔着布料亲了亲才扒掉，小米津弹在脸上发出微弱的响。他心满意足地用脸颊蹭了两下，然后沿着凸起的脉络从下往上细致舔过，再一口含住前端，舌尖灵巧地打转，不时卷走那里冒出的透明液体。

还是熟悉的温暖的触感。米津仰起脸，心想或许世间所有冷战都要向情欲低头。情事是最好的交流，这就好比雨季末尾拨云见日，每一次重归于好都来得顺理成章。恋爱的本质是相互吸引，所以怄气到最后我还是会走向你。此时他终于觉得要射了。自己可不能输啊。米津看着对方望上来时泛红的眼角，轻声唤了一句菅田くん，然后不由分说地翻身把人捞起来匆匆扯掉上衣放到腿上。

菅田跨坐在米津身上，用湿漉漉的双眼看他，天花板灯碎在眼底星星点点的，分明是情欲应有的朦胧颜色。他再也没有思考的余地，也不再试图理解米津的每一个动作都有怎样的含义了。即便用过了抑制剂，到底还是在最容易擦抢走火的发情期，肠液滴滴答答落下，在腿间留下断续的晃眼水迹。

米津垂下头舔舔嘴唇，有意避开目光，生怕自己下一秒就要绷断弦，仿佛面对的是塞壬是美杜莎。

可那本是他的缪斯他的密涅瓦。他注定要拜倒。米津抱住菅田的腰，正要伸长手去拿安全套，被菅田回过神来捉住手腕。对方含混不清地在他耳旁念，想要，音色里还带着潮湿的轻喘。米津狡黠地笑说，后果自负哦。菅田没听进去多少，只继续哼哼着催他进来。后果怎样都好啦。他晕乎乎地想，反正在这场绵长雨季结束之前米津是回不去了。


	9. 04/2019

米津并不是畏首畏尾的性格，但他也千真万确踌躇很久。他当然知道菅田在等，安分听话有耐心地在等，所以他犹豫到连自己都觉得这样不行了的时候，就东拉西扯一个所谓客观理由自我催眠：不可以打扰菅田くん工作。放在任何时候都成立的借口其实从来就说不通，这样听起来反而更像是甩锅给对方。事实上米津不太明白自己在等什么，但又不好承认自己只是模模糊糊地吊人胃口——这种想法如果被发现，对方一定会觉得很过分吧。他就这样思前想后拖了好几个月，深秋到初春二人都极少见面，秋叶越落越尽风雪渐渐南侵，冰凌融化后樱前线又从九州北上。巡演从开场到落幕，德岛开始兜兜转转一大圈后最高昂的刺激也都平缓下来。没人知道脊椎在冬霜的打磨下最终升华成了怎样莹澈透亮的圣灵标本，旁人唯一可感的变化是他终于可以很习惯地说出愛してる。  
但久违地站到菅田面前时却突然连一个音节也发不出，像是此前反复到近乎厌倦的熟练感在一瞬间被重置。毕竟这时候不会再有彩灯从身上流过，不再有乐队门把站在身后让人安心，也没有几乎要掀翻天花板的掌声与高呼。会场里被分成万分之一的相似感情都要在此时聚到一个人身上，就无法再像半空缓缓落下的彩带那样轻飘飘懒洋洋金闪闪明晃晃的了。温暖叠成滚烫，灿烂聚成灼目，好浓稠好沉重，黏黏腻腻糊满心口。  
或许喜欢到痛苦指的就是这种感觉吗。如果把这样一颗心交出去，是不是也会让对方同样喘不过气来？

春日回暖很快。菅田摘下耳机时徒然感到一阵空落落的情绪袭上头。录音结束后脱离自己的歌声就不仅仅只被二人独占了。有什么东西越退越远，像黎明时一瞬间齐刷刷熄灭的路灯，不小心松手后越飞越高的气球，还有春末大片接连败落的樱树，令人恐慌。他从录音室出来，问米津怎么样。米津歪头想了想才很认真地望进他眼里答，比想象的更合适。菅田背过身瞥一眼马内甲，又转回来掩起一个隐晦角度，双手往米津肩上圈，把人压矮一点带到身前飞快在脸颊上偷了一口，侧面贴得很近倒像是讲小话。他的发梢扫到米津耳垂，迟疑片刻才说，还不想回去。  
米津闻到一丝微弱的诱人味道，不知道是男香又或者只是衣物柔软剂，但令人贪恋的感觉干净通透就像雪天的阳光，就连最冥顽不化的永久冻土也会开始松动。黏糊糊的感情同样不可避免地渐渐溶解。所以说啊，如果对方早就习惯被爱，就不会被沉重热烈的感情面前压倒。不仅习惯于承受这样的温度与重量，甚至还能回应和消解。简直是无可挑剔的对象。米津暗想着，低头用下巴蹭蹭对方的额发：要不要去我家？

他们总是在面对这样的问题：去你家，去我家，还是去开房。这就好比每天躺在床上想今天穿什么，对着镜子想发型是什么，到了饭点想中午吃什么，最日常的问题永远最艰难最繁琐。其实无所谓在哪里，毕竟总是做一样的事。也不知道是谁先开始的，走到现在二人都被惯出了撒娇的毛病，好像只有这样才会生出一点被宠爱的实感。  
但就算被拐到家里，地下情也远没有想象的那么惊心动魄。八卦报纸对于秋千友谊并没有多大兴趣，连潜伏在公寓楼下的相机都懒得搭理。他们早就交流过这样的话题。米津头几回上报时格外惶恐，后来习惯了也就对小作文满不在乎，继续约一圈朋友凌晨两点压马路。但唯一令他丧气的是小报的照片总是拍得不行。他冥思苦想夜间如何穿搭才能看起来不那么适合表情包，然而苦于日常不常见人，穿衣经验不足，最后还是打电话到他男朋友那里征求意见。男朋友听得哭笑不得：你到底想不想上报。米津想了一下也觉得有点好笑了，这才挠头说，那还是不要了。因为藏起来的小秘密最刺激，恋爱也是一样。菅田就笑他，话音都浸了蜜糖：不要这么可爱啦。  
不要这么可爱啦，我又要想起最初喜欢上你的感觉了。

米津刚把门带上就被咚到墙上，一瞬间觉得身高也没有什么用。可能还是再主动一点比较重要吧。菅田扬起脸盯着他，小鹿一样的晶亮双眼眨一下，又眨一下，狡黠的笑意在最深的地方漾开，但眼底仍然澄净，像玻璃，后面的每一种感情都毫无防备，从外到里全都敞开给他看。睫翳也是轻盈柔软的样子，你怎么可能不想亲一口。  
所以米津说，好喜欢。  
想kiss的时候要说好き，这简直是最无聊的文字游戏。可是恋爱的时候人总是很吃这一套。菅田也不追问那究竟是喜欢什么，只情愿理解成喜欢全部。他伸手盖到米津眼前，嘴唇软软地贴上来。米津低着头，黑暗里触感被无限放大。亲吻是难得非常激烈的那种，口腔同样敏感到连交缠在一起的鼻息都变得凌乱，紧接着几乎连呼吸也要忘记，舌尖互相蹭过时全身都仿佛要烧起来。难耐的燥热里米津忍不住抬起手解衬衫纽扣，如他所愿菅田也含混不清地开口，意欲讨来比亲吻更热切的云雨：抱我。

米津揽着腰把人带到床上去，两个人急切拉扯掉对方的衣物，随手往地板上甩得七零八落。身体交叠在一起时米津顺势将手绕到后面，冰凉的指尖挤进臀缝时又听见呼吸开始动摇的声音。他动作很慢，慢到菅田觉得再这样下去两个人都要软了，就不满地挪着腰往后靠。米津听话地又挤进一根手指，抽送却并没有快多少。菅田轻笑起来：好温柔啊米津くん，过于温柔了。  
米津怔了两秒，又很快心领神会地问，菅田くん按自己的节奏来？  
菅田俯下身，细致的舔吻滑过乳尖和肋骨又直达腿间。他眼里覆了深不可测的水光，溢满的生理泪水像是下一秒就要落下来，情欲是眼底疯狂生长的水草，摇摆着邀请面前的人。米津立刻撇开视线：他很容易要在这种场景里宕机，根本没有对上那双眼的勇气。他即将触到临界，腰腹轻微痉挛，于是急切地把人捞起来吻，甚至还尝到了一点自己的味道。  
结果换成了双腿分开跪坐到胯间的姿势。菅田低头端详着对方蹭到下腹的性器，犹豫两秒后选择直接扶着坐下去。米津这才想起了什么，慌忙说套在沙发旁边的柜子里。而菅田只低垂着眼摇头，似笑非笑地问为什么会在那边啦一般都是放在卧室才对吧？  
当然是想在那边做啦。但米津显然不敢这样答。他这些年颠倒作息与沙发建立起一种谜之亲近的关系，偶尔一个人在家里相思的时候会想，狭窄的场所也潜藏着各种可能性吧，沙发的高度差就好合适一些新奇姿势。可是这种奇怪的性癖怎么可能直说呢，还是下次把人灌醉再黏糊糊贴过去好了。  
要骑果然还是太羞耻了，而且在得到充实的快感前疼痛仍然很漫长。菅田皱着眉，混沌地想着为什么靠自己找到那一点反而更难，又很快失去思考能力，最后乏力地停下了腰间的动作，腾出一只手胡乱往前摸；挂着泪的睫毛飞快扇了两下，抬起眼看向米津时又变得好委屈。一般男性面对此番光景难免被激起几分基因里的禽兽特质。米津笑得心满意足，亲上去安慰人的同时轻车熟路找到那一点，托着臀部开始往上抽顶。射精前无限拉长的快感总是令人头脑空白，菅田张着嘴呼吸，后面又把米津夹得全数交代。他从不曾被人射在里面，更不敢设想食髓知味的结局。这种时候的确太容易交付真心，到头来自己也会难以自制地哭出声来，用蜂蜜一样温暖黏稠潮湿甜腻的嗓音断断续续地许诺：我是你的。我喜欢你。  
米津始终一言不发，只搂紧了人在背后轻轻抚了两下，心说这句子有点熟悉。啊，在教堂里站到神父面前的时候也要这样信誓旦旦的吧：直到死亡使我们分手，自今日以至将来。所以他从鼻腔里应了一声：嗯…我也是。

回应是一句喑哑的命令：要洗澡。——但有感情加成的一切都要变质，米津的手指从菅田后颈滑到更下面一点的时候，一起洗澡的目的就已经不再是洗澡了。浴缸向来是危险的地方，不适合容下两对长腿。 菅田被蒸得神智不清，跪在水里全身泛粉，手臂撑在墙上。墙面有水汽凝结，湿滑冰凉。他试图扭头用眼神哀求米津换个姿势，对方却只垂着头看下面。他顺着米津的视线迷蒙地向下望，窥见一片颤动的水光：米津的双手掐在他腰上，性器抵在穴口。水被带到很深的地方，滚烫滞重是前所未有的奇妙触感。视觉与触觉都不真切，直到又被射了一肚子精液，才意识到就这样不明不白地结束了。不是洗澡吗，怎么会变成这样。  
先玩一下又有什么关系，反正玩累了总还是要好好洗澡。  
浴盐是乳木果味道，带一点绵长的奶香。米津偏过脸咬他烧起来的耳尖：菅田くん好甜。菅田还在高潮的余韵里，眼角带着哭过的红，只从喉间哼哼两下回应，带着鼻音像幼猫的呜咽。水雾凝成一颗剔透的琥珀，他们在昏暗的暖色调里长久流连，情事仿佛可以持续整个世纪。世界末日洪水温柔，湿漉漉的甬道里有情话回荡。

东京醒来前春日已率先撕裂夜空。菅田靠在阳台边点烟，大了两个号的上衣松垮垮罩着，眼看要往滑到肩上。那支烟多半是燃掉，没吸到几口，烟草味道又被昏晨交界处的寒冷空气稀释。火光燃到半截时米津侧身抱住他，目光落在手指间那一点暗淡的橙红色看得出神。  
如果能停在这一刻就好了。米津想到这里，一瞬间似乎不明不白地抛掉了执着许久的“遠くへ”。明暗交界时分的注视最稀薄，只偶尔有车辆呼啸而过扬起微小尘埃，轮胎摩擦地面的声音在寂静中格外突兀，但从中穿过的你我早已落定。听说目黑川樱花烂漫，如果能停在这一刻，就在春寒席卷回来前去赏樱吧。并不是每一个季节都有可以尽情拥吻的四叠半藏身之所，等到蝉声四起时，就要变成崭新的时代了。


	10. 05/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个没写完的烂尾大纲（……）

米津在高圆寺开200人的livehouse，同一条街上隔两步路的剧场里有地下偶像唱唱跳跳，live结束后走出去时常能听见同时散场的那边传来偶像宅的喧闹。他每天坐在吧台后的阴暗角落里，视线堪堪越过所有观客的头顶直达狭窄的舞台。工作里结识一些十八线乐队朋友，台上那些人结束后偶尔也约他一起喝酒。  
他和川谷也是这样认识。川谷喜欢写一些难过的失恋歌，现场气氛经常是静态的，照明也只徐徐流淌，没有什么让人血脉贲张的摇滚情节。况且舞台要站四个人也的确有点窄了，他们无处蹦跶，就很安分地站着。观众也很安静地听，有时很安静地流泪，最后给他们稀稀拉拉的掌声。

六本木在零点敲响时原形毕露，革履西装底下藏了灯红酒绿。被领到介绍制夜总会门前时，米津才发觉自己可能交了个不得了的朋友。他有点楞又有点怕，心想早知道要来这种地方，自己早就该溜去大酱那里。（而松本大今日约了一圈同世代主唱朋友吃饭，此时喝倒在酒桌上，查无此米津玄师。）川谷走在前面，见旁边人影没了才回头喊他。喊了两声yone，没人应，只好折回站在门口的米津身边，身高不够搭不到肩，智能伸手拍他的背说：走吧ken酱，只是换个好玩的地方而已。  
川谷一般不叫他ken酱，这时候当然是有故意调侃的意思在里面。米津有点不满地想，竟然被小看了啊，虽然自己的确没见过这样的场合，但怎么被说得好像出生在昭和或是平成真的差了很多一样。所以他幽怨地怼回去问，你来这种地方，女朋友知道吗？  
川谷愣一下，有点无辜地眨两下眼：我记得上个月就跟你报告了分手吧？  
竟然没找新的吗？这也太不像你的做派了。  
喂！

其实平成和昭和还是差了很多。川谷拉着米津坐下，驾轻就熟地问旁边的女孩子叫什么。那孩子转过来打量川谷，还有暇用余光扫一眼米津，停了好一会儿像是故意吊人胃口，然后轻声说，masami，写成片假名。  
米津只在一边听着没出声。其实也根本用不着他说话，旁边这位已经欢快地聊了起来：好可爱哦masami酱，我是enonP。  
enon……P？  
Producer的P哦，因为是音乐家嘛。  
米津于是撇了眉毛腹诽：什么音乐家啊，明明只是完全红不起来的bandman而已。  
但masami看起来只是兴致勃勃地应着：诶，听起来好厉害哦……是idol那种？还是anisong？  
比那些都更酷一点哦。川谷向调酒的小哥要来纸笔，顺手递一张给米津，然后在自己的纸上飞快写了时间地点塞过去说，要不要来看live，下周六在高圆寺站那边，有空的关系者席。说完又催促米津写自己的电话，再抬起脸指着他对masami说，找不到的话就打给他。  
女孩子同样笑得很甜，用和笑容一样温暖、几乎要让人融化的声音说：好的呢。

结果米津到最后仍然没说上几句话，只管自己喝到酒杯里冰都化得奇形怪状，迷迷糊糊地想着找异性陪酒这种事情果然还是太扯了。走出店门简直如释重负，裹到身前的夜风都是令人喜爱的温度。被吹得清醒一点了又开始苦恼：这样随便给陌生人联系方式，以后会不会经常收到诈骗电话。所以他嫌弃地看向川谷：原来你的关系者都是从这些地方找来的吗。  
果然还是太单纯了啊米津。川谷扶额：你在关系者席看到过我前女友以外的异性吗？  
我怎么记得你有多少个前女友。米津唯一的印象是，自从川谷分手后与对方断了联系，后排总是空荡荡的。  
那你倒是关心我一下啊！  
会帮你接电话的啦……

但直到那天live开场时也没有来电，果然那种地方的陌生人是没有理由来看的啊，米津摇摇头暗忖，一瞬间觉得台上这位朋友可怜，但很快又认定他不过是自作自受。  
结束后他仍同往常一样面无表情地观察从狭窄的门洞里涌出去的观客，然后低头点开LINE戳着屏幕跟后台的主唱报告，今天也有人被你唱哭了耶。后台就回他，这也是我的错吗？米津继续打字：一定只有失恋的人才会来听你唱歌，觉得你和他们一样惨，就此得到安慰。他把这行字发出去，抬起眼时突然瞥见一张不那么陌生的侧脸。  
masami……？  
一双湿漉漉的眼对上来，又被人流冲走。

-

新一周来临时米津史无前例地拒掉了亲友邀约，一个人遁入五光十色的午夜，去那家club报名字。那人很快坐到他身边：虽然想说我很贵的哦，但你看起来不像是会出入这里的那种人。  
没有，只是来确认一下……你是男孩子吗？米津分明捕捉到对方跟着自己落下的话语颤了一下睫毛，落在下眼睑的阴影也愈加沉重。但下一瞬间望过来时眼底的仓皇已经消失了，男孩子只竖起食指在嘴唇前，示意他不要在这里说。米津这才意识到失言，抱歉地撇开目光，担心自己会由于业务妨害被赶出去。  
从结果上说也确实是被请出去了，又或者说只是换了一个地方继续聊。两个人背靠着店门外黑漆漆的窄巷，masami点了烟才好整以暇地开口：别那样叫我啦，我叫masaki。语气和灰白的烟雾一样轻描淡写。他摸出手机打字，再递给米津看，备忘录白底上黑乎乎的四个字：菅田将晖。  
米津迟疑地念他名字，菅田くん？

菅田的工作从低垂的夜幕开始，陪酒陪聊不陪睡，每夜透过店里的落地窗远远地眺望不需要睡眠的东京。他有一个听起来很昭和的花名，如果不是看到脸，可能会先想到成熟的大姐姐。不过有怎样的名字都无所谓啦。他生得漂亮高挑，睫毛细密卷翘，双眼明净流光，细闪眼影与摆在他面前金碧辉煌的香槟塔有着同样的颜色，男人争先恐后地在他身前将自己灌倒。但可能就是那种，工作场合入戏越快，走出那个情景时出戏也越清明的类型。他家住高圆寺附近，楼上住了粘人的摄影师朋友，对门是个长得很帅喜欢来他家蹭吃蹭喝的傻弟弟，他们都有很好的关系，和这个年纪的普通男孩子一样，时常去周围吃吃喝喝地逛，买各种各样的衣帽。很难看出来是做这一行。

菅田说，你是第二个。指间一截烟灰应声落下。米津随即理解他指的是什么。  
那个人，第二次来的时候贴在我身边坐，很近。菅田说着贴到米津身侧，呼吸的体温落在他耳尖。差不多是这样的距离，他用让人发痒的声音说，第一眼就看出我是男孩子了。  
米津被过于亲密的距离吓出一种错觉，仿佛他下一刻就会把衣服剥开全袒露出来给自己看。不料下一刻抛来了问句：所以，你什么时候发现的？  
上周来看了呢，长得好看果然是不分性别的。  
这里我该说谢谢？菅田轻笑起来：话说回来你那个朋友真的组了很厉害的乐队啊。  
可是为什么不来联络呢，虽然可能只是绘音くん开玩笑，但关系者真的是空的啦。  
菅田只是摇头：并不是随便什么人都能站的位置吧？  
米津偏过头去看他，显然已经准备好听故事。  
那个人，是乐队的鼓手。你知道的吧，我们店里是介绍制，也不知道是从哪里开始的，bandman渐渐多起来。他比我高这么多。菅田说着在额上比划了一下，尽管在米津看来其实并没有高很多的样子。而且有一张很帅的脸，笑起来的时候眉眼都是弯弯的，只浪费在livehouse里真的会可惜。他们乐队已经出道了，还算是有一点名气，会场加上二阶可以站两千多人。我也去看过几次，可能因为门把都很好看，女性饭超多。虽然鼓那个角落的照明没有那么好，但仍然看到他打鼓时金光四射的汗顺着颈侧流到衣领里，怎么说呢，就像是可见的荷尔蒙。但他们的吉他去进行人间修行了暂时活动休止，他现在是时尚杂志的模特，不过以前也有经常上杂志就是啦。  
说到这里停了一下，米津觉得该评价点什么表示自己在听，于是说，你一定，很喜欢对方。菅田看他一眼，并没有回答，像是默认了，又很快继续下去，但声音突然压得更低了。  
其实他本来就有对象，很早就认识了，非常可爱的那种，长得比女孩子还漂亮，声音也是软糯的。有一次我去看他们乐队的live，关系者席，他男朋友就站在我旁边。当时我还不知道，对方也不知道，还好互相不认识，否则多尴尬啊。安可后他下去的时候，伸长了手臂往这边指，我出去的时候听到有饭在说，这边站的是他男朋友。  
过分。米津有气无力地说。  
对吧？所以我才说，搞音乐的人清一色的自以为是，有些私生活乱七八糟的，可以乱过夜晚的歌舞伎町。他寂寞的时候会LINE上找我聊很久，我们说过爱接过吻睡过love hotel。他以为我什么都不知道，最后还是我把他踢开了。  
如今他娓娓道来这样的故事，语气都平缓得像是事不关己。米津觉得这一点才最让人难过，垂着头很久没有出声，像是安静消化着对方旖旎的成人冒险。

-

乐队排练结束后松本收吉他，随口一问中原晚上有什么安排，答说要去参加贝斯手聚会，主唱闻言急匆匆丢了琴黏上去，拖很长的音说，kento，带我去嘛。中原哭笑不得地说带你去学贝斯吗，松本就说学就学嘛学好了还可以交流感情。中原笑得很无奈，最后还是妥协了带他去。的确是很任性的理由，但他总是令人无法拒绝。  
可能因为并不太熟，松本也没喝到要开始昏睡的程度。临近午夜时收到来自米津的简讯，同样是非常任性的句子：大酱，有空？抓着手机的那只手藏在饭桌下面，松本也没有什么心思回他长长的句子，就只打一个字，嗯，然后抬起脸来面不改色地扯谎推掉了二次会。一桌朋友都在说，诶——残念！明明难得才来一次的。他还是不好意思地笑着说抱歉啦今天只能到这里，以后一定还有机会再约。  
出去的时候终电已经停运，松本一步步慢慢挪，边挪边张望，街口有聚会结束的其他人寒暄，有点遗憾地想今天这样确实是难得的，最后却还是要让步于日常。  
日常有什么无法割舍的吗，还是说正因为是日常才最无法割舍。他和米津一直这样互相迁就，似乎在对方那里自己永远有空，仿佛什么长久的约定。毫无缘由的约定。  
所以松本已见到米津就开始怨，玄师くん，我可是把二次会推掉来陪你的哦。米津说你又去哪了，松本就把自己蹭人家聚会的前因后果绘声绘色地给米津讲了一遍。米津听完很不留情面地说你怕寂寞的话完全可以一开始就来找我，大概也只有你家的贝斯才会相信那种毫无说服力的理由了吧。松本态度一转，十分自豪地说，健仁超～好的，我说什么他都信。米津就笑他，那他一定不知道你冬天的时候还打算跟着别人家的主唱学钢琴。……  
一直到无话可说了，米津才慢悠悠切入正题：我遇到一个人。直觉告诉松本这是一个有瓜吃的开头，半信半疑地试探：恋爱相谈？  
不是啦。米津立刻否认：只是想到了很多事情，就像打开了什么开关，但他好像喜欢别人。  
那真是遗憾，可是能爱到自己想爱的人，真的是很奢侈的事情。能互相安慰就很好啦。玄师くん，要记得好好感谢人家啊。

-

而米津下一次见川谷时，后者又报告组了新乐队，理由是不想一直失恋了。米津有点意外，但也替那些来看他的观客高兴：真好啊。  
你可别是在深情款款吧？川谷问。虽然并不明显，又好像很符合你的风格。  
我有说过什么吗？  
太明显啦。川谷一副过来人的样子，脸上写了巨大的两个字“我懂”。你还是忘掉比较好，那孩子一定比你遇到过更多男人，能够更熟练地伪装真心。  
米津反问，你不也是伪装滥情？  
可能是吧。川谷停顿很久，语气一反常态变得严肃：米津你不要告诉别人哦，其实伪装滥情是很容易的，但真心是不可能伪装的。如果他能给你讲真实的故事，一定是在那个瞬间真的喜欢你了。

我也有一个故事。几日后米津才又找过去重启话题：我有很要好的朋友，要好到互相都变得非常非常喜欢，却又喜欢到没有勇气去成为恋人，害怕一旦改变了这样的关系，就会有什么开始崩坏。可是有一天，还没有等到我们主动破坏这层关系，它就自行瓦解了。  
他说得有所保留，没有再勾勒更多细节。菅田听得云里雾里，疑惑地看他。  
我是说，爱不到自己想爱的人，是遗憾的事情，但要去爱别人也是需要勇气的事情。所以谢谢你。  
菅田于是扣着他的手，把人拉近了欺过去碰他，指尖冰凉而嘴唇温热。

米津离开六本木时还有些恍惚，隐隐约约回忆起对方指间燃尽的烟。没有多余的精力思考，明知是尘埃落尽的结局，自己为什么要追过去。  
但还是很感激，原来爱而不得是这样普遍的事情。


	11. 06/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO

米津到了易感期总要变得非常弱气（但他本来也不很强势所以并没有太大反差），整个人都像是被做爱的怪兽吞掉，在暗无天日的消化道里滚上一趟，信息素沾了满身，全都是黏滞的醉掉的味道。每每遇上这种时候，他就躲到浴室里去放一池冷水，磕磕碰碰地爬进去坐着，等体温回落一点了就开始混沌地想着自己好委屈好可怜，人为什么要有第二性别，自己为什么要分化成Alpha。可是等他开始想男朋友的时候，又一点也不委屈了：如果不是这样，也没有办法和菅田くん在一起了吧。然后再心怀感激地从浴缸里爬出来去翻抽屉里的抑制剂。

米津本来就不怎么出门，到了易感期更不出门，但chill组不可能不约会，于是倒霉朋友松本经常成为米津最大受害人（为什么没有wowaka，因为有wowaka的场合米津就算提前在手上扎一百支抑制剂也不敢放出半毫升信息素）。米津的味道总是轻易溶进他们约会的场景里，不太容易被察觉，所以等这位Beta朋友用他相对不那么灵敏的嗅觉感知到的时候已经晚了，只能手忙脚乱地抓起手机和外套说玄師くん你等2分钟哦我去一下便利店马上回来。

米津摇摇头扯松本的衣角：不要。

啊？

米津抬起眼，楚楚可怜地小小声念个名字：菅田くん。

说着任性的话就不要装可怜了吧！松本立刻绝望：完蛋，劳模男朋友还没下班，难道要我现在发邮件过去说菅田くん你男朋友易感期到了现在就想见你，或者推特的tag也可以？

米津歪着头强打精神认真思考了五秒，又摇头一本正经地说：这是业务妨害，而且用推特小号不会有人相信的，在他看到之前大ちゃん会先被staffさん拉黑了。

松本更加委屈：为什么怼我的时候又变得这么正经？而且要拉黑也应该是玄師くん才对吧！你说怎么办，去找他吗？日本放送楼下蹲了一圈等他下班的迷妹哦。

米津当然也不知道怎么办，他头脑中就只有唯一的念头：想要菅田くん，活生生软绵绵暖乎乎湿漉漉的菅田くん。

结果还是等到那边下班了才打电话过去求救。菅田顺着GPS找到路边蹲着的两个吹夜风醒酒的bandman，隔10米远都能闻到熟悉的味道，甚至连拉下口罩都不情不愿，一脸嫌弃地拎起米津说：你不要总是给大くん添麻烦啊。

米津垂头丧气地辩解：是大ちゃん所以没关系。

什么叫是我所以没有关系？——松本差点就脱口而出了，但菅田抢着说抱歉呢大くん，他就不气了。毕竟是没有人能拒绝的那种温柔声音，所以他突然觉得比起自己还是菅田更惨，只好艰难地扯一个嘻嘻笑脸说将暉くん加油哦玄師くん就交给你啦。等那两人走远了又用颤抖的手指戳开app store啪啪输入：易感期记录工具，决定在下一次倒霉之前义正严辞地拒掉米津。

-

尽管米津任性地拒绝了松本的抑制剂，但到了菅田面前仍然听话地被按住用贴片盖上了气味的源头——这也是他们能够穿戴整齐相安无事回家的必要保障。

然而生理问题仍然是难以对付的大怪兽，即便是没有被生吞，却还是会被追着跑。Omega本来也是易于被干扰的体质，等菅田艰难地把男朋友从凌晨四点的大马路牵回家里的时候，已经不自觉地漏出一点自己的味道来了。米津在旁边一直有闻到，所幸后面被贴着才没有直接把人压倒，直到进了屋终于很不好意思地用那种黏糊糊的声音戳穿：菅田くん变得好甜啊，难道也是想做的吗？

诶？菅田闻了闻自己身上，其实并没有很甜，但足够让易感期的Alpha上头，这点自知之明他还是有，所以在米津贴过来前躲进了浴室反锁上门，背靠在门上委屈得不行：明明自己才是即将饱受折磨的，米津くん却用那种人畜无害的害羞语气说着下流话，搞得好像是自己在求操一样……太过分了吧！

但不过分的就不是Alpha了，而且天底下怎么可能有人畜无害的Alpha呢？即便是米津这种不明不白就被发情大怪兽咬了一口的，下一秒自己也要变成大怪兽。比如他现在额头咚一下敲在门的雾面玻璃上，低声喃喃说不行了好想要，抱歉呢菅田くん可是真的忍不住了。也不知道是自言自语还是说给门那边听，总之在菅田看来完全是撒娇。而这种撒娇在他这里偏偏总是十分受用，最终仍是举了白旗把人放进来。——明摆着就是仗着自己喜欢他所以为所欲为，真是够了。可是摊上这种把自己吃得死死的男朋友，也只能自暴自弃地由着他任性了。

这次米津直接从背后抱住他的Omega，温暖干燥的嘴唇在后颈的腺体上蹭来蹭去，又腾出一只手来穿过腋下人爱到胸前去从领口开始解衣扣。他迷迷糊糊地想如果从那里咬下去应当能尝到绵密充实的味道，但仍然踌躇许久。每一次都是这样，只缺一点点勇气，生怕自己从此再也逃不出这一池甜蜜气味的泥沼。

可是他分明早就跌进去了。亲吻很快从后颈游到背脊和侧腰，然后是更下面已经湿漉漉的缝隙，那才是真正令人陷入的地方。

菅田下面被亲得腿都软了，贴着墙快要站不住的时候又被按着直接顶了进去，忍不住叫出声喊痛。米津闻言连声道歉，下半身的速度却丝毫不减。菅田就咬牙切齿地下定决心下一次绝对不会再放米津进来了。

但无论做过多少次，做完了还是会变得很像那种刚恋爱的小情侣一样害羞。米津闷闷地说谢谢菅田くん。而菅田看着米津心满意足的样子，也变成了非常宠溺的心态，连先前的委屈都烟消云散了，只用手背抹掉自己脸上混在一起的泪水和汗水，再伸手去揉对方乱七八糟的头发，亲昵地在脸颊上咬一口。

所以说大怪兽果然好难对付，还是要两个人一起面对才好。东京这么大，有好多地方可以躲，两个人都在的地方就是安全的地方。实在逃不掉的话，不妨一起被吃掉好了。


	12. 11/2019

演学生的时候，喜欢爱笑的女孩子。通常是坐在教室靠窗的位置，会有风轻轻穿过温柔的发隙，描出一幅精致侧颜。在没有同学看见的地方，亲吻是柔软嘴唇上的汽水味道，亲热是生涩又张扬的横冲直撞。

然后演了各种各样的社会人，学会去理解形形色色的爱情。温凉的、滚烫的，火花四溅的、细水长流的，爱而不得的、因爱生恨的。知道了二人在经过交点后也可能南辕北辙，哪怕身体贴在一起，两颗心仍可以相隔两极的距离。

后来再走进一些纯爱故事里，才真正觉得游刃有余，不再怀疑浓情蜜意是否徒有虚名，结尾的留白是否也留了凄惨结局的余裕。于是自己也跟着变得纯情，有一个瞬间确确实实地相信了天长地久的爱恋。多让人羡慕的故事。意识到这一点的时候，演技自然已进步很多了。

菅田剪了头发，愈发感到天气转凉。记得10月初的气温还是遍地的30度，怎么就突然降到了个位数。手指折进掌心的时候才注意到指尖也是冰冷的，便不自觉往袖口里缩了一寸。这种时候会想买新衣服和自贩机的罐装咖啡，想听温暖的木吉他音和bpm很低的悠长旋律。如果，还能和什么人拥抱就更好了。有温度的一切都变成陷阱。

想到前段时间巡演的时候，开场前米津去看他，把人拉到后台过道深处圈着亲，甚至习惯性抬了手去摸他后颈。菅田捉住手腕说别弄乱发型，那只手才安分落到腰上。仍然是很暧昧的姿势，但他已经没有再开口声讨的机会了。

夏末衣衫单薄不好掩人耳目，尽管他们走到如今这一步也未必有藏掖的必要。米津放开人时仍往后退了小半步，礼数周正地说我很期待。下一秒会场的staff匆匆路过，往他们这边看过来时点头道辛苦了。

目送人家走远时菅田放下心来叹一口气：ギリギリsafe。

这样不也很好吗？

嘴上这么说，刚才先害羞的明明是米津くん。

米津于是双手投降。

20代后半的职业音乐选手近两年看见米津会比较想绕道，所以乐队门把都只远远在墙角伸头探脑地望，七嘴八舌地小声惊叹。原来masaki会抽这样的时间来恋爱，这样一来我们也太委屈了，今晚绝对要万无一失，让那个男朋友看看我们的实力。

菅田回到乐队小伙伴这边填上圆阵的空，也不知道为什么，心跳突然比此前每一回上台前都更急促，就像重现了第一次live的那种紧张感，只差没在手心里写人字吞下去。

大概也称得上是一种心动。

早早有报纸争相传谣说菅田红白内定。当事人自己不是很关心，偶尔有熟人问他是否属实，他也答得混沌，心说舞台都还没开演，更别提开嗓了。

米津准备出新专，原本就不高的SNS浮上率变得更低。但新闻还是偶尔会看，消息很快推到眼前。八字没一撇的事情他向来不当真，甚至没有必要找本人确认。只是在纯粹的想象里，自己还是私心希望是那一首：他把他写到歌里的那一首，无论在何时何地听到都会忍不住笑起来的那一首。

所以说啊，还是全都留到最后一刻才比较有惊喜感吧。比如今年新年的时候菅田被家弟唆使去德岛找他，那次是真的有被吓到，男朋友活生生站在面前，自己也只愣在原地不敢上去抱对方。到头来是菅田先扑上去，委屈巴巴讲一个助攻轶事。

——健人说在电视上看到之后才真正感到他是活生生的存在，只会出现在MV和榜单上的人物真是太没有实感了。菅田就不满地指指点点：别说得好像我是在和什么正体不明的人交往一样。对方看他一眼，他才意识到自己说漏嘴，头发甩得像洗发水广告，语无伦次地解释道不是那个交往。健人姑且算是米津迷弟，频繁出入卡拉OK练歌，Flamingo这种难度的他都能唱个高分，虽然并不是同担拒否，但他哥已经不是同担层面了，所以他也没有必要顾及情面：哦，所以你们果然在谈恋爱吧？

然后就开始怂恿，说什么既然是新年就一起过吧，如果明年有机会可以一起去USJ。一来二去这么一说，就真的变得好想当面说新年快乐。（也好想去USJ，但实在想象不到USJ风格的米津，就没有敢说。）

米津听完十分感激：好可爱。

菅田不吃亲属的醋，只觉得得意：也不看是谁的弟弟。

自从菅田剃掉一半眉毛，和米津见面回数都变得更少，倒也不是有意为之，只是实在抽不出空闲而已。晚上他蒙在棉被里打字，问米津是否来看舞台，那边秒回一句当然，他心满意足地笑起来，又接着撩：那就是约会了。在新国立剧场约会真是好有格调，米津想着，发一个表情说早点休息，菅田还要继续撒娇：可是我现在就想见米津くん。

这就太犯规了。米津对着手机迟疑了三秒，自暴自弃地回了句好。

睡前真的是很好讲情话的时间，梦境里一切都可以被满足。但令人安心的体温根本就不是梦境那样飘渺的东西。不可一世的暴君被久违的灼热与充盈感填满，胸腔轰响，下腹痉挛，胫部绷紧，脚尖蜷起。用隐忍的鼻音说还要更多。如愿以偿地得到后想要夸对方一句気持ちいい，却连完整的句子都说不清，哼哼着卸了力。

经过无休无止的排练后菅田终于很习惯用指腹挑过别人家可爱男孩的下巴，此时脱力地跨坐在米津身上，眼神迷离地看人，下面软绵绵碰在一起，试图同样用手指去调情。但刚伸出来就缩回去捂脸。羞耻心永远是天敌。米津轻轻压下挡在脸颊前的手，贴过来吻上被修得锋利的眉梢，不是那种经常有亲吻临幸的地方。

这种时候才朦朦胧胧地觉得短发也很好，没有遮挡的每一种接触都很真切，就会觉得自己千真万确是被爱着的，被宠到不可一世，可以固执地相信无论是矛盾的角色还是无解的剧情，都会在牵手走过的第三个冬天找到答案。


	13. 12/2019

今度NHK试图设计一个顶天立地的日语流行业界排面以便推向世界，又想起一年前跟米津斡旋二十回合落下的深重心理阴影，但实在想不到其他合适人选，最后还是没能逃过继续拉扯。电视台这回善解人意换位思考，看柠檬的各种纪录都让普通路人见怪不怪了，就算是那个米津玄师也该有麻木的一天，寻思着还有什么能将其拉下神坛，目光落到了红白出演者人气调查的堂堂第一。  
米津刚接到活以为自己听错，有点犹豫。对方当即看穿，立刻解释，没错，就是你想的那个。米津点点头想，哦，是我想的那个，中学的时候班里女同学铺天盖地喜欢的那个，遂感激涕零地答应，行。  
感激涕零倒也不是因为自己饭杰尼斯什么的，但这个事情本身就很エモい。ARASHI，三个音在舌尖上滚过，正真正铭的暴风雨，席卷过全世界又让所有人流连。

给杰尼斯写歌是什么体验，这个问题米津两年前跟川谷交流歌单的时候浅尝辄止地讨论过。当时川谷想了想说，好像也没什么特别的体验，稍微意识一下男vocal就行，杰尼斯那种，你懂的吧。我懂什么，我不懂。米津惆怅地想，你这讲了和没讲一样，我又没有过给偶像小姐姐写歌的经验，连女vocal都没怎么意识过。于是他们很快换了新话题，毕竟那时候米津也没有想过自己有朝一日也要意识一下男vocal。  
但最近川谷几个乐队接连出新专，给米津介绍新朋友的机会都很少，所以米津只和松本大保持一周一见的稳定频率（他甚至没有意识到这位朋友即便近日忙于巡演也雷打不动地分给自己很多时间，是怎样一种无私的爱），加上偶尔跟亲亲好前辈约饭，然后回家继续钻研，试图搞明白所谓的“杰尼斯那种”究竟是哪种。  
因此，新一周开始时米津决定成为团番忠实观众，碰巧本期运动会是20周年Mr.ARASHI决定战。米津被矫健的爬墙身姿吓得捂嘴，流石だな，跟28岁爬不动墙只能通过电视直播崇尚体育精神的热心观众完全不一样。

米津同五人组饭局再谈工作，正对面坐的是去年就打过照面的樱井さん，但米津这回还是跟初见一样，甚至紧张得整晚不敢多喝，结束了战战兢兢跟前辈们告别，才总算松一口气。站在路边想万一，他是说万一，迎面遇到男朋友，会不会被当成不伦现场。虽然这也不是什么值得炫耀的事情，但米津还是觉得，如果菅田くん真的会吃醋就好了，自己已经很久没有被人吃醋了，反而想要切实地感受一种占有欲。  
但残酷现实是，由于菅田有更多可以私下约见的朋友，所以很理解米津和那些朋友出门夜不归宿（反正他们也没住在一起），加之他本月工作繁重辛劳，也无心雇佣私家侦探跟踪取证米津是否真有不伦。  
非要说有什么能让人闻到一点点占有欲的，大概是前不久菅田广播里放言红白对手是小学生组合。当时米津网上冲浪被大数据精准推送，哭笑不得地发信息过去问，你怎么跟小学生过不去。菅田就回他一个委屈贴图，又说，还不是因为有个人在白组刷了存在感还想搞红组。  
米津如今回想起来还是觉得很可爱，之前跟小学生过不去，往后难道要跟国民爱豆过不去吗，想到这里就忍不住笑起来，等情报解禁再去问好了：菅田くん以后是不是不给MJさん的朋友圈点赞了。

-

北海道十二月天寒地冻，菅田透过蒙了雾气的模糊车窗看外面的茫茫雪景，又一年行至末尾，白花花的天地里黑压压的日程显得格外鲜明，便难有余裕再同各种人相见。  
回到家压缩了少许睡眠时间才总算补完录播的M-1，跟着笑了四个小时，精神状态又好转一点。四千头身没能复活固然遗憾，令和元年仍然是竞争激烈的一年，到处都埋伏着笑点。即便如此他还是在听见米津被纽约cue到的时候往前倒回一小段重新看了一遍，并且猛然觉得和饭们产生了一瞬间的共鸣，比如自己喜欢的艺能人上了日常追的综艺，诸如此类的惊喜感。当然米津不可能上综艺就是了，顶多是成为人们口中一个正体不明的传说，但菅田对此并不很在意：传说就传说吧，这样反倒更方便自己独占。  
关掉电视后房间又显得过分安静，冬天的空气都更加凝重。前一秒还在为了那些段子开怀大笑，可是一想到独占这个词，竟莫名地心虚起来。菅田躺回床上想，交往近两年里该喝的酒唱的歌牵的手打的啵做的爱一样都没有少过，但自己究竟何以让对方的眼光长久驻足。连轴转的生活太快了，难免产生被感情进度推着走的错觉，全盘接受已经发生和即将到来的一切，却来不及消化细节。  
他从踏入这一行开始就未曾打算被感情问题困住，所以直到这时才察觉自己也是需要安全感的人。

原本按照计划走就好，谁知道会撞见想定外的事。米津找来工作地点从来就不是常见的情节，众目睽睽下菅田也不好直接撞进人怀里，台面上还得摆出一个普通距离，等到休息间隙才把他拉到走廊质问。  
米津不好意思地挠头：给菅田くん添麻烦了吗？  
不不不那倒不是。菅田连声否认，暗自感叹着真正的惊喜是这个啊，又不禁赏他男朋友一个甜甜笑颜。爱情还让罗密欧爬阳台呢，站在阳台上看他爬原来是这样的感觉。  
米津轻易被甜到，又随即变得更加关切，像是要把一个月未见的份都补上：唱歌紧张？  
嘛…菅田犹豫了一下才乖乖低头缴械：是啊，那不也是因为你。  
米津还是好言好语地哄：好好好都是我的错。  
要怎么补偿我？  
所以这不是来给菅田くん充电了吗？  
不要说这种JK一样的台词！！！菅田嫌弃地拍掉了米津伸出来的手。  
不料出来洗手路过走廊的节奏组意外目睹了全过程。听到了吗？听到了。今天不是平安夜吗？现充的每一个节日都是情人节。好过分，我也想和masaki过节。他男朋友以前明明不会这样的……  
以至于合奏重开的时候人人都不自在地盼着早日下班欢度佳节。

菅田跟马内甲打过招呼，和米津走到门口才像是想到了什么，拉住正要往外走的人说你还是不会戴口罩啊，语毕又塞了条围巾（批发针织帽送的）到他手里。米津愣了愣，手上抓着围巾却并没有做出什么反应，还是一副委屈巴巴的样子，一只眼睛亮晶晶，眨巴眨巴映出他男朋友的脸。  
收敛一点。长久交往至今菅田终于学会了抵制这一套，义正言辞地说，长这么高还想指望有人给你戴围巾？  
米津只好听话地缠了一圈，然后才好整以暇地转向最初的话题：隔着口罩不方便亲。  
在外面亲嘴？你想得美。  
但街上被圣诞氛围烘得暖融融，亮闪闪的浪漫氛围给所有行人镀一层滤镜，单是站在那样的空气里，就好像全身都温柔起来。所以菅田说，外面果然好冷啊，又装作不小心去碰米津的手指，然后不出所料立刻被更高一点的体温包裹起来。  
其实一点也不冷，只是因为知道寒冷环境的肢体接触更容易擦枪走火，就忍不住想要靠近想要撩拨，想要告诉对方，自己真正想要的是什么。菅田抬手去撩米津的额发，试图从那双眼里看见与自己相同的情绪。  
圣夜里无论做什么，是不是都可以被允许被原谅？

菅田难得把人带回家里，理由是这种日子love hotel肯定不会有空房。米津也不追究那究竟是事实还是不坦率的借口，一路上只紧紧抓着对象的手，不好意思地抿嘴笑。  
冬天的好处是容易拉手，但麻烦在于脱衣服都过于繁琐。菅田赶在自己被抵在墙上亲之前率先挡住了脸，说要先洗澡。  
米津自然不会轻易放人，双手撑在墙上将对方困在中间，一点点逼过去：还紧张吗？  
是害羞啊，菅田低着头想，也不说话，只觉得耳尖烧得要滴出血，懊恼着最近头发短都不好掩藏。  
米津觉得可爱，轻轻笑一声，又拉过他的手贴在自己左胸上：我也是哦。  
其实这样也摸不到什么非常清晰的心跳，相比之下甚至是自己的鼓动更剧烈一点。但手心和手背都有近似的温度传过来，仅仅这样被夹在中间，就好像柔软地温暖地正中红心，耶稣受难一样被钉上去，被沉重又甜蜜、充实又安定的爱囚困起来，永远不可能逃掉了。于是菅田终于抬起头去找米津的目光：米津くん。  
嗯？  
绝对不要放开我哦。然后那双盈盈的漂亮眼睛凑到米津面前，又合上了。


	14. 06/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 別れ話

去年冬天菅田在北海道拍外景，米津给他发消息，那边很冷吧你什么时候回东京。大概明天吧，送信，还没等那边打字，又补一句你不要想我。况且回去了也还是工作啊，他想，十二月的日程与这素净的雪天正好相反，根本没有几枚雪片可以让人落脚喘口气。他把手机揣回兜里，本番开始前站在屋檐底下裹着长到小腿的羽绒服，头脑放空看一片冰天雪地白茫茫，浩渺剔透仿佛世界尽头的极地。

此番场景容不下任何暗示与伏笔，那时候菅田不会想到他和米津有朝一日也会落成这样清白的雪景。

他们也是从冬天开始来往频繁，但东京没有北海道这么冷的天这么大的雪，不会让人迫切渴求别人的体温。所以一直到二月了，字里行间的暧昧才从冬眠里醒过来。那时候菅田忙于跟山崎公费约会，下了戏再闲聊一些私密的事情，山崎随口问追你的那个男的怎么样，把话说得像儿子随口关心单身父亲（母亲？）要给他新找的家属。

什么怎么样啊，我跟他才见过几面。菅田还没反应过来，掰手指数给他看：一二三四五，五回，就五回。

可是你看起来像第六次就要跟他在一起。儿子说着竖起出食指放在菅田那五根手指边。

熟人大多自带预言家属性。第六次菅田问米津，为什么是我。他本是一点不在意这种答案的。他被太多人爱了，哪有心思逐一究明被爱的原因，无非只是挑起一个话题打破沉闷空气。

米津答说，我一直在看你，突然有一刻觉得，是可以够到你的。

这种唯心主义答案并非听起来有多么不可信，只是太缥缈。菅田把玻璃杯倒扣在桌上，意思是在酒局里投降，看着挂在杯壁的白色泡沫慢慢滑下来，手掌缓缓移过去贴到米津的手背上。

够到了？

……嗯。

收回手时又被反问，菅田くん相信命运吗？他垂眼缄口，很多事情的开端涌入脑海，比如中野问你要不要来我家，比如茜色的夕日和高圆寺陆桥，又或者是更早以前的，来，细数你的罪行吧。他猛然意识到只要他说相信，他们就能立刻走进另一种关系里。可他不愿意当场给出回应。

走出店门道别时菅田看见米津欲言又止地向他伸手又缩回来，只迟疑了一瞬就伸手把人拉住，认真地看过去问，我可以相信你吗？

他们在漆黑的巷道里接吻。接触只停在最浅层，都没有选择再进一步。柔软的夜色和房屋的阴影将暗色叠在他们身上，好像这关系一开始就有几分地下恋情的性质。米津没有推开他，没有问他这样做的原因，只用整个怀抱接受来自他的答案。

菅田放开米津，递过去带笑的眼光。然后说再见，朝他摆摆手，走进清冷的白色路灯里。投在地上的黑影越拉越长，像他们接下来的恋情。

他们没有余暇经历24/7的恋爱，但距离感未尝不是好事，可以把热恋期拉得好长。别人都说热恋只持续三个月，第91天的零点刚过就开始虚脱，可这三个月在他们那里掐头去尾也算走了两年。菅田可以在24岁仍然穿高中制服站在镜头前，同样也可以在那个夏天做一见钟情来得太迟的青春梦。好像演过很多戏之后再经历的真实邂逅也会充满戏剧性，他相信的不只是米津，还有自己的感官。

根据他演出来的经验，搞音乐的人偶尔坦率但会画画的人自带色彩和线条，将本心模糊成一个影。米津这人二者皆具，多数时候不像是清楚明白的类型，只偶尔拨开云雾给他看心。但朦朦胧胧的也好，看人都有柔光，通称自带滤镜。

刚走到一起的那段时间米津会画画发给他看，说春海靠在路边的样子很酷，祐太郎很活泼很可爱。后来才坦言最单纯的原因：你这个发型很乖。他们认识的整个第一年菅田头发都很长，米津总喜欢拨开刘海在他额头上吻。后来他剪了短发露出额头，米津反而不亲那里了。

大概人人都喜欢平时看不到的稀罕玩意。

所以菅田录节目总难免被问到米津是怎样的人。他也不多透露，只替他对象贯彻世间统一的神秘天才印象。当然其中也有自己的私心，一方面因为很多细节一旦说出来就不再只属于他们两个人，另一方面则是他们的太多细节都难以摆上台面。

比方说做的时候菅田就坐在米津身上，两只手分别从他肩上和腋下穿过去在背后交叉，颤抖成一把吉他。搞音乐的人都有器用的指尖，记得什么指法对什么和弦，哪一寸肌肤和黏膜牵连着哪一个音。音阶一层层拨上去，压抑的低吟变成高昂的呼吸。菅田每每懊恼又欲罢不能，卸下力来靠在他肩上说这不公平。那双为所欲为的手就亲昵地抚他背后，像一种安慰或者谢罪。然后米津诚恳地说，菅田くん声音好听。

他好像总是自带一种诚恳的气质，一开始就是这样，每一句话都好真，笔直地侵袭到心口，把那一处磨成软肋，菅田就屡屡举白旗。

因此后来山崎原句奉还说你跟他才见五回怎么就在一起啦的时候菅田很坚定地答道，有些人你看他第一眼就知道值得相信。

山崎长一张少女漫画男主的脸，也知道此类电影里总有环节可以快进，有些时候是爱上的瞬间，有些时候是暧昧和缠绵，但这些都不妨碍所有故事殊途同归，大同小异的欢喜团圆永远等在片尾。

可是电影总归要停在片尾，放映厅灯光齐刷刷亮起来以后恋爱还是会继续。真实的故事不可能只停在被蜜糖包裹的绵长瞬间。

分手是他自己提的，没有什么道理。具体是什么情况已经记不清了，只知道之前有很长一段时间不仅由于各种原因见不到面，而且一个人闲得不行。菅田在家里搞扫除，偶然想到米津，唐突地意识到他们家里都没有对方的东西，即便过一夜也不会留下或带走什么。曾经很长一段时间里他都为此感到安心，成年人的恋爱就应该相互独立，多少人盼不来这样平等轻松互不相欠的关系。但回头一看就只觉得，那像是交了一个可以把爱说出来做出来的普通朋友。甚至在做的时候，他们也没有在身上留下任何痕迹——当然也有工作性质不允许的考量——成年人不仅遵从本心还会通情达理，不会在自己的东西上写名字，不会在意识不清的时候要求延长战。只沉在快感里无暇顾及其他，总是事后想起来才不甘心，占有欲在这层关系里不是必需品。

复工时东京进入梅雨季，阵雨过后天空通透得像玻璃，他们久违地见了面，聊的还是零散话题。没过几天菅田在手机里看见米津酝酿了半年的情报陆续解禁，一时间涌上一股陌生感，和他们之间缺失的占有欲一起拧成一股绳索，一圈圈把他缠起来。他难得打电话过去，那一头有车由远及近的声音，菅田问你是不是在外面，米津如实交代刚和朋友散伙正在回家的路上。你走路不要玩手机啦。嗯嗯我马上就到了。……

米津くん，我们结束吧。

那边安静了很久，然后说，嗯，好。

由于职业特殊，他们都太擅长和人共情，米津那里原因不用多问也能猜到几分。太快走到一起的人，总是会太快地分开。他们最初更多的是摸索和试探，只是相处拖得太长，就习惯了对方的存在，但谁也没想把关系变得难以脱身，或许一开始就无意识地做足了分开的准备。

但这并不是菅田想要的反应，他还是更希望米津问他为什么，说不好不要，或者喝醉酒一觉醒来不记得这事。但又怕他真的说不好，怕自己再一次相信他，相信命运，即便他已经知道命运是个骗局。软肋仍然在那里，还没长出盔甲，大概只有分开了才会变厚变硬，变得坚不可摧。

而这道别太不像样，难以丢弃，像奶茶喝完时好多珍珠剩在杯底。

菅田和仲野定期约会，仲野问你最近怎么样。这是他们每一次关心对方恋爱进度的开头。菅田愣一愣，轻轻笑起来说我分手了啊。

？？？

不至于这么惊讶吧。

什么时候的事？！

忘了，好像没多久。

你提的？

嗯。

仲野的女朋友以前交往一个年上男友，几年下来没结果，对外的说辞是自然分手，他知道其实就是受委屈。委屈压过了喜欢，就不愿意再继续，才强迫自己不爱，好像想着不爱就真的可以放下。说到底世间大多数离别不过就是这么一回事，都没有想象的那么困难，非你不可都是虚假夸大，谁也不至于离开了谁就活不下去。他想菅田的情况大概类似，况且他总是有过分出色的行动力。

但仲野还是无法避俗地问他分手原因。

你看我们过两年就三十了。

……你说实话。

我们没有同一个终点，也不可能永远停在路上。

仲野腹诽这话说得好听，像放眼长远的那些动人台词，可是菅田说这话的时候眼里分明水雾迷蒙，这可能才是一般人的失恋状态。在他印象里菅田在恋爱事情上并不属于一般人这个范畴，但他可以突然来找自己说我和米津在一起了对啊就是你想的那个米津，同样可以无缘无故一声不响地分手，既不告诉他也不在行动里不留一点破绽。

他们交流一些爱情片的台本和演技时总结各种分手方式，是大吵一架后义无反顾，还是关系变质时不辞而别，日剧跑穿过垂危的夕阳和微风拂过的河岸，再也不回头看身后的轨迹。最后谈到自己身上，仲野说菅田肯定会闷在家里睡觉，菅田就嫌弃地说那样好没意思啊，我为什么不能去坐电车或者荡秋千，拉远景再配个悲伤的BGM。好一个诗意又梦幻的结局。

他熟悉各种故事的起承转合，总能看到一些事情的行进的方向，往后大概也想更多地尝试做导演。但又不乐意看得太多太远直接窥见终点，他从来不是要用台本框定人生的那一类人，再说能演得好别人的故事并不意味着也能写好自己的故事。从前菅田不觉得自己缺少安全感，后来才渐渐发觉恋爱里谁也逃不过普通，哪怕他们都比普通人更特殊一点——哪怕爱上那么出色的人，也只得到平庸的爱情。

所以各式各样的琳琅结局，没有一个真正属于他自己。

等待遗忘的体感时间长得过分，又或者因为珍珠真的很难消化，总之是过了很久，菅田觉得没有什么过不去的了，心血来潮要抽米津的票。大概有一些确认的成分在里面，确认自己真的不爱了，确认自己不会再后悔。（他对着网站钻研好半天，打电话找健人求助问你们追星都是怎么搞的。弟：你追谁？兄：别问这么多！）抽两场中一场，在高得可怕的倍率里算是奇迹，而且一直到当日都没有临时工作排进来，就觉得自己还是运气太好。或许他在米津身上运气一直很好。但这叫命运吗，不算吧。命运是随机的唯一性，是碰巧也是注定，遇到了是百分百，没有遇到就是零。

他一个人去看live，帽檐压下来口罩盖上去总算没被发现。虽说原本不必这样大费周章，他提一句米津还是会留好位置给他，就像很早很早以前他们还没有在一起的时候，米津就已经会把武道馆追光最辉煌的那个位置留给他了。只是他不想以现在这种关系站在关系者席。

那就无妨做几万粉丝里的一个，米津站在他快要看不清的位置说谢谢说爱你们，饭如果喊再一次，那就再一次。他始终对那么多人有求必应，菅田就招架不住。不要再说爱了，你不会痛吗。散场时他仓皇逃离会场，打车去两个人以前常去的店，坐在昏暗的角落里一个人喝倒。也不知道走神多久，终于有点清醒，站起来要走了，好巧不巧在店门前撞见米津打ち上げ结束被几个朋友拉去二次会。

前言收回，这就是运气太差了。

菅田くん，好久不见。嗯，好久不见。

然后是普通朋友的普通对话和再见。菅田扎进那熟悉的漆黑巷道里，想自己表现得足够完美，看着身前阴影与光亮的界线，脚步迟疑。

米津去看他唱歌两次，第一次因为不太认识其他人，结束后早早拉着好朋友松本溜之大吉。那时候他们还没有很熟，菅田也没太在意，再提起来已经是交往后，他责难道你跑什么啊我还没有问你感想。米津就有点不好意思地说，菅田くん是明亮的，声音也是温暖的，我好喜欢。

说喜欢多容易，喜欢就是一起唱很多歌喝很多酒，要不爱就很难，要在最能包容你情绪的人面前拿业务能力逞强，假装真有了盔甲。

菅田曾经在友人一首失恋歌的MV里出镜，缩在透明伞布底下抬起眼看淅淅沥沥的雨又垂下眼哭得隐忍凄婉，伸出右手食指和拇指抵住额侧，撃って。当时石崎问他在想什么，他抹了泪痕又笑得灿烂，说我大概没有这种运气，真正遇见这么激烈的感情冲撞。而米津后来看了说，菅田くん的哭颜有一种幻灭的美感。

美的东西大多难逃破灭，又或者都是因为碎了才更美的。比如敌不过明日的青春逃亡，比如英雄身上的恶魔属性，比如戏剧性被现实磨平，比如奇迹是不可再生的消耗品。

比如他不知道，米津说好久不见的意思是我很想你。


End file.
